Toothless' Life Story
by Snowfire1996
Summary: What ever happened to Toothless before he met Hiccup? And after? This is why Toothless acted the way he did. Prepare to get to ride of your life in the adventurous life of Toothless.
1. Hatching

Toothless

(From Toothless' point of view) -Spoilers (Actually, it's the movie in word form.)

I flap my wings desperately to reach my falling master. My back tail flap had been burned off, so I couldn't fly. Knocked unconscious, he would not be able to hold on to me. I got hold of him and pressed him against my belly using my front and back legs. Then I tucked my wings against myself, to protect the boy from the raging inferno below, but by doing so, I would not be able to land on the ground correctly. I had to choose to protect the boy….. or myself. While trying to decide my life flashed before my eyes. My mother, mate, and meeting Hiccup for the first time..….

-Hatchling-

The first thing I saw in my life was my mother, Moontail. I made a small crack in my shell to see her black scaly body shimmering in the moonlight. It made her look almost silver. She was sleeping, but I was ready to get out of that egg. It was too cramp. Calling for my mother, I squirmed and wriggled to get out of my egg. She yawned and looked around to find the source of the noise. She looked down at her egg and then instantly started to scrape away at the eggshell. I tumbled out onto the soft, green ground. I looked up at my mother and squeaked out a cry for her to comfort me. She licked me and she started to go back to sleep. I didn't want to sleep at the time, but there was nothing else to do. So I drifted off into a deep sleep.

About a week passed, and one morning I heard my mother's voice

''Wake up Nightscale. It's time for you to meet the rest of the clan.''

Her tongue was continuously licking me. It started to get annoying, so I decided to get up. My legs didn't work right yet, so I was shaking a lot when I got up. My mother was walking away from me. I tried to run to catch up to her, but she was going too fast, and then I tripped on my own tail. I was scared. I didn't want her to go away

''Wait! Come back Mommy!'' I said.

She turned around and sat down.

''I won't leave you Nightscale. Just come to me.''

She said to me to get me going. I stood up and I was still shaking. She was patient as I started to walk towards her. I was starting to get the hang of it. I figured out that my legs were capable of holding my weight, so I didn't shake as much, but I kept tripping on my tail and wings. Then my mother stopped at the top of a hill and I walked up to her side. Over the hill was a large field filled with Night Furies. I saw only one adult male, and he was much bigger than the other Night Furies. He was black with orange stripes along his body.

''Mommy, Who's he?'' I pointed to the male. She looked in that direction and said

''That's Darkfire. He's king of this clan. And that dark blue female over there is Skystorm, the queen of the clan. She's my mother, and she's your grandmother. Let's introduce you to her.''

Moontail left me again and I jumped onto her tail so I didn't have to walk. I noticed that all the other dragons were watching me. Moontail stopped and I almost fell off of her tail. Then I noticed that her tail was in the air. I latched onto her tail and held on until I saw a dark blue face in front of me.

''Well hello there little Nightscale. You're the first dragon born this spring. That usually means good luck for your future.''

I was bored of her talking, and I lost interest in what she was saying. I was bored, so I wanted to play with something, and Skystorm's nose was right there in front of me, so I swiped a paw at it and fell off of my mother's tail. The good thing is that the ground was soft. I got back up and looked at Skystorm. She looked amused at my playfulness. So I swung my tail back and forth while Skystorm just licked me on top of my head. She walked off to see a dark purple female dragon.

''Where's she going mommy?'' Moontail looked down to me.

''She went to go see Shininglight. She probably came back to camp to show us her new son or daughter. Let's go meet them.''

Moontail said to me. I hated it when she walked away from me like that, but I was getting the hang of walking, so I ran over to her, almost tripping on my wing.

''Where's your hatchling Moontail?'' the dragoness asked. I walked out from behind Moontail and Shininglight looked down at me.

''He's so cute! Come here Nightscale.'' I carefully moved forward. Not knowing if she was a threat or not. Shininglight licked me when I was close enough and I backed away after I saw a new face coming out from behind the purple dragon. Shininglight turned to her own hatchling and said

''This is Snowfire. She's still a bit shaky, but at least she was able to keep up with me on the way here.''

I glanced at the all white dragon with red eyes, and noticed that she was staring back at me with a piercing, red glare.

''Look! They get along already!'' Moontail said happily. Snowfire's gaze changed from cautious to curious when I coughed and a fireball came out. ''Come on Nightscale, let's get you to bed.'' I was too tired from walking all day to argue, but that night, I dreamt of Snowfire.

-Learning to fly-

About 6 months had gone by, and I had recently found out how to shoot fireballs when I wanted to. Snowfire was better at aiming than I was, but she hadn't yet known how to control them. I had gained a close relationship with Snowfire, and we were best friends. Hopefully in today's lesson, Snowfire would be able to control her wings as well as maintain balance while in the air. Sure, I was worried, but only because she's a friend.

''Today you will all learn how to fly '' said Starwing, our mentor for flying, ''First, you need to know that flying isn't just for fun, it could save your life one day, or someone else's''

I didn't pay attention to the green dragon the rest of the class, but I did fly that day, with Snowfire. She knew how to fly better than to control her fireballs. Thank goodness for that.

-Peace is broken-

About 10 years later we were bigger than we were, and Snowfire was expecting my egg. She would probably be laying it any day now. We decided it was good to have exercise every day, so we went flying alone with each other, and then everything went wrong.

''Bet I'll beat you to that island!'' I said.

''No! You always win! Everyone knows that you're the fastest flyer! And you're not carrying an egg! So it definitely isn't fair.'' I slowed down a little

''So what! It's still fun to race!'' I noticed that she had gotten a head start. ''Hey! No fair!'' I yelled.

I shot towards the island and noticed that Snowfire had stopped.

''What's wrong?'' I asked worried about the egg.

''Do you hear that?'' I stopped to listen.

It was a buzzing noise. It may have been annoying, but it was calling to me, like it was Snowfire calling my name, except that it wasn't Snowfire. It's hard to explain, but in short words, My body made me go to the source of the noise. I realized that Snowfire was also in the trance. Following the noise, we found where it came from. A large rock with a cave that you enter through the top of the rock. The buzzing stopped, and I broke free of the trance, but Snowfire was still heading for the rock. I tried stopping her, but she kept going, and going.

Then a gargantuan dragon burst through the top and tried clawing Snowfire. She was scratched badly along her wing, so she plummeted to the ground, with no way to fly. I thought quickly about what to do next. I swooped down to save her from falling to her death. I grabbed her on the back and opened my wings. We softly landed on the ground.

''What is that thing'' I asked. Snowfire just coughed out blood. I looked at her worried, and I noticed that she had been scratched along her stomach too. The deep gash on her side was what was causing her to bleed.

Snowfire looked up at me and weakly said ''I can feel the egg coming. I know I won't be able to live long enough to see our hatchling come into the world, but I'll see it next to Shininglight.'' (She had died from a raid we did on the humans not long ago)

I stared at her. I whined in sorrow, and she whined too, but not because of sorrow, but because of pain. I sat next to her, watching her lay the egg, and I knew that she would watch this egg hatch with her mother, and with me. Soon, there was a little black egg next to her.

''Take this back to camp. Leave me here.'' Snowfire said weakly.

''No!'' I yelled defiantly ''I'm taking you and the egg.''

I carefully grabbed the egg in my mouth and then I grabbed Snowfire by wrapping my legs around her. Then I flew back towards the camp. When we were about to reach the camp when Snowfire looked up at me

''I won't make it home Nightscale….. Take care of Blackscale or Snowscale….. Goodbye….. Nightscale…''

She went limp in my arms, and I almost howled in pain and sorrow, but then I remembered the egg in my mouth. It took all of my concentration to keep going towards the camp, and when I finally found the camp, I landed softly on the ground in the middle of the field. I placed Snowfire's body next to me in the grass. Then I started sobbing. Moontail came up to me and licked me softly. Skystorm was next to come.

''I'm sorry Nightscale, but you did your best.'' She was right, I did do my best to protect her, but I failed. Darkfire came out of his den to see what everyone was talking about, and then he saw Snowfire's body. His ears went back and he padded up to me.

''I know what it feels like to lose a loved one, and I know what you're feeling, but you must let her go along with the egg.''

At that moment, I remembered the egg. I placed it on the ground in front of Darkfire. He looked surprised to see the egg, but his gaze was softened when I wrapped my tail protectively around it.

''She must have laid it before she died.'' he sighed ''I was going to kick you out of the camp because you're getting old enough to challenge me, but now if I kick you out, the egg goes with you.'' Darkfire was thinking about it.

''I'll leave without the egg if you want.''

Darkfire looked up ''But I have one condition.''

Darkfire looked at me patiently

''If the hatchling is male, name him Blackscale, and if it is female, name her Snowscale.''

Darkfire nodded slowly ''Did Snowfire say that?'' I nodded.

My leader sighed ''You can stay for one more night, but you'll have to leave tomorrow morning. It's better if you say your goodbyes today.''

Darkfire left and I went to my mother first. She was starting to cry.

''Don't worry about me mother, I'll be fine, but I need you to do something for me when I leave.'' Moontail was still crying, but she listened to him.

''I need you to watch my hatchling for me when I leave.'' Moontail was surprised

'You mean she laid the egg before she died?'' I nodded at her and then I licked her before going to Skystorm. ''I'll miss you Nightscale, but at least I know your hatchling will be here, taken care of.''

We licked each other and then the last dragon I went to was Starwing. The elder was sitting down in the shade under a tree.

''Starwing? I just want to thank you for training me….. and Snowfire.'' He looked up and looked into my eyes with wisdom.

''Leaving the egg here is the wisest choice Nightscale. Leaving with the egg would've caused it to live alone most of it's life.'' he sighed and got up. ''It was my pleasure training you Nightscale, I hope you find your place in the world.'' Starwing left and I was left alone under the tree.

It was getting dark and I decided to go to sleep. I had left the egg in the middle of the clearing, next to its mother. I slept next to the egg in the middle of the field and fell asleep.


	2. Leaving

**-**Leaving-

I woke up the next morning to see my egg and Snowfire's body. I had already said goodbye to everyone I loved, so I got up and licked the egg ''Hopefully you remember my voice, and we meet again one day.'' I flapped my wings and flew away from the camp. I looked down at the camp one last time, and then I left, not knowing where I was going. I just went where the wind took me.

After flying the whole day, I landed quietly on the ground and looked around. I was in a dark, unknown forest, and I was hungry. I smelled the air and there were humans nearby, but also there were some sheep. I was too hungry to think about the danger, so I flew towards the smell. I swooped down and stole one of the sheep. I landed in a small clearing and started eating. Once I was done, I slept and dreamt of Snowfire, next to Shininglight.

When I woke, I saw a female dragon in front of me, but she wasn't one of my kind. She was a dark blue monstrous nightmare. ''Where did you come from?'' I asked. ''From my camp. You?'' She asked me. ''From mine, but I was banished because all males of my kind live alone or rule a clan.'' The female nightmare just stared at him. ''My kind don't banish each other. We all live together, only one male leader. By the way, what's your name?'' She asked. ''My name is Nightscale.'' I answered. ''My name is Stormy Wake. Nice to meet you.'' Then she asked ''So you don't have a home now?'' I looked at her sadly ''No, I don't'' I saw her eyes. They were red and full of sympathy for me. ''Come on then, I'll bring you to my camp.'' I looked at her surprised. ''Wouldn't your leader be mad if an adult male dragon from another clan came into the camp.?'' She giggled ''No. He's getting old and he lets almost anyone into the camp. Now come on.'' She walked away and I followed her. It wasn't a long walk before I smelt more dragons. Then we entered a clearing full of monstrous nightmares and I was watching all of them. Most of them were looking at me, wondering why I was here. Stormy Wake showed me to her leader's den and I walked inside. Then I saw a bright red male dragon. Probably about 40 or 45 years old. ''Who are you?'' the leader said. ''I am Nightscale of the Fury Clan. I was banished because I was too old to stay.'' The leader got up ''My name is Burning fire, and I'm leader of the Nightmare Clan. You say that you were banished. So this means you have no place to stay'' I nodded ''You are welcome to stay here as long as I'm leader. However, if another dragon choses to take my place, you may be kicked out again'' He said. ''I understand Burning Fire, but what if I choose to take on this leadership one day?'' He wasn't angry with the question ''I would fight you, but if you win, other dragons would take you on to fight, and if I win, I'll be forced to exile you for a whole year.'' I nodded and backed out of the den. Stormy Wake was right outside the den. ''What did he say?'' I looked at her ''He said I could stay'' She licked she out of happiness and she went to sleep in her nest, which just so happened to be the egg-laying chamber. I wasn't surprised. She was a little too kind when we met. I decided to sleep alone tonight because I wanted the other dragons to get used to me. I slept and dreamt of my egg with Moontail.

-New Home-

It has been about 3 years and I was completely considered a part of this clan. Everyone was comfortable with me being there, except Raging inferno, an orange dragon with black stripes. He loathed me and didn't want me in that clan in the first place, but his mother, Falling rain had stopped him from attacking me. Finally the day came when I decided to take on the leadership. I had been trained in two different clans and I had skills in both. Burning Fire was eating in the middle of the clearing when I stood high in front of him and said ''I challenge you to a leadership battle!'' I echoed through the field. Dragons were gathering around to watch the battle, and Raging inferno was in the front of the crowd. Burning Fire was crouching in front of me and I dashed towards him, but I missed and he got out of the way before I could get him. Even though he was more experienced, he didn't know most of the Fury Clan's special moves. I flew up into the air, because the Fury Clan was specialized in aerial combat. He flew up too, but the Nightmare Clan was specialized in fire moves. I flew up and did a barrel role towards Burning Fire. He was unprepared for this, and I made contact with him and we tumbled towards the ground. Once we hit, I pinned him down and howled a cry of triumph. ''You have beaten me fair and square. You may have my leadership.'' He got up and left to solitude. I was congratulated by Stormy Wake the most. Raging Inferno went nowhere near me. I went to my new den and fell asleep. Tonight, I didn't dream, I was too sad about my hatchling growing up without a father. ''Snowfire, If you can hear me, Please watch over our hatchling. Now that I'm leader of a clan, I'll never be able to see him or her.'' Then I slowly drifted off into sleep.

-Leadership-

Another year passes and I was unchallenged by Raging Inferno, but I was still miserable. I would never be able to see my hatchling, who probably wouldn't be a hatchling anymore. One day I decided to take a vacation for a couple of days and left Stormy Wake in charge until I came back. I wasn't worried about Raging Inferno. He wouldn't attack his own sister, and even if he did, I would be able to win in a fight against him. I flew up high to be alone, and I didn't care which way I was heading, as long as I was alone. The rest of day I was thinking of Snowfire and what our hatchling looked like now. Then I got hungry and landed in a human village. I was very careful not to wake any up, and I stole a cow to eat. I dragged the cow away behind a bush and ate it slowly. Once I was done, I just wandered around until I smelt something. It smelt like… Snowfire. ''Snowfire? Is that you?'' I asked stupidly. Then two Night Furies surrounded me. One white female, and one black male. ''Why are you in Fury territory!'' the black one asked. He was about 6 to 8 years of age, and so was the white one. ''Don't make him ask you again! Why are you here!'' asked the white one angrily.* ''I-I don't know why. I'm just here.'' The black one snarled. ''If you don't know, then let's go ask the leader. Come with us.'' I only went with them, because I wanted to see if this was the camp I grew up in. Then I smelt them, Night Furies. About 20 roughly. Then I saw the clearing. I looked around at the camp. It was hard to see anything, since it was night. ''I'll go wake Darkfire. You stay here.'' said the white one to the black one. When she was gone, I stared at the male. ''What's your name? Surely a dragon like yourself must have a good name.'' he looked at me and hissed. ''If I tell you my name will you shut up?'' I nodded ''My name's Blackscale.'' I was frozen to the spot and I was about to say something, but the white female came back with Darkfire. ''There he is Darkfire! The intruder!'' Darkfire was about to yell and hiss at me, but he noticed my eyes. The same eyes that were filled with sorrow and pain all those years ago. ''Nightscale?'' he said hesitantly. I was surprised he recognized me. ''Y-Yes. It's me.'' I answered quietly. ''You know this intruder!'' said Blackscale. My attention was brought back to the young male. ''Who's your mother Blackscale?'' he was still hissing at me. ''I never had one! I was an orphan, and my father was a coward!'' Blackscale wasn't sobbing. He was furious. I looked back at Darkfire. My eyes were locked onto his. He nodded, and I turned back to Blackscale. ''I knew your mother Blackscale…. and your father.'' he calmed down a bit, but I was still an intruder to him. ''Snowfire would've been a great mother…..'' I've never heard of Snowfire! Only Moontail!'' Blackscale yelled at me. Dragons around the camp were waking up. ''Nightscale?'' said a familiar voice. I turned to where the voice was coming from. I saw the black scales shimmering in the moonlight. ''Moontail?'' She came up to me and started licking me. I licked her back. ''Mother! What are you doing to this intruder?'' Blackscale said furiously. ''He's my son.'' Blackscale was surprised. ''You mean I have a brother?'' Moontail shook her head. ''No. You don't have a brother, but you do have a father. Nightscale is your father, and Snowscale's father.'' I was as surprised as Blackscale and Snowscale were. ''H-How can there be two of them? There was only one egg.'' I asked Moontail. ''When you left, the egg was like any other egg, until it hatched. Two dragon hatchlings came out instead of one. Everyone was surprised. Snowfire would've been proud.'' I looked at my paws. ''She probably is, with Shininglight.'' My mother was licking me when Snowscale came up to me ''So you're my father?'' I licked her ''Yes, I am. Why do you think Blackscale looks like me?'' she giggled a little and Blackscale just snorted with disgust. ''You look just like your mother, Snowfire'' I said to Snowscale. She licked me and Blackscale sighed and licked me once. Then I remembered the Nightmare Clan. ''I can't stay here.'' I said solemnly. Snowscale was scared. ''What do you mean?'' I sighed ''I mean I made a new home, and I'm the leader.'' Darkfire came up after that ''Which clan?'' I looked at him ''The Nightmare Clan'' I answered. ''Since you're a leader, you can't stay here for the night, but you are willing to stay right outside the camp.'' I nodded and turned back to my children. ''It's been nice to meet both of you. Hopefully one of you will become leader'' I was looking at Blackscale as I said it and Blackscale was looking at me with eyes that were watching me go. ''Wait! Don't go! I want to go with you!'' I turned around and saw Snowscale running up to me. ''I want to go with you.'' She licked me as Blackscale came up too. ''Whether you come or not, I still have to go.'' I flew up into the air as fast as I could and flew away. I didn't want to bear losing another loved one, even if they were still alive. Then I heard flapping next to me. That's impossible! I'm the fastest flyer anyone's known! Unless….. I looked to my right and saw Snowscale and Blackscale following me. ''You're fast, but are you fast enough?'' I said as I flew even faster. Snowscale fell behind, but Blackscale was going the same speed as me. ''Okay, Okay! You win!'' said Blackscale as he fell behind. I slowed down, but I kept flying. ''Where are we going?'' said both of them. ''We're going to my clan. The Nightmare Clan.'' Blackscale snorted ''It's too dangerous! Snowscale come back!'' His sister stopped and turned around. ''We'll be fine as long as dad let's us in the clan.'' she giggled ''Come on. We'll reach the camp by sunrise if we keep moving.'' I said. Blackscale reluctantly came with us.


	3. Returning Home

We were close to the camp now, and the sun was coming up. ''We're almost there. It's just over this hill.'' We landed softly and Blackscale was slightly annoyed from his sister. She talked the whole way here. ''Where to now?'' Snowscale asked. ''Over there.'' I pointed to the hill. ''The camp is probably a mile away, but we'll probably meet someone on the way there. When I tell you to hide, you must hide. I don't want you getting hurt.'' Both of them nodded and all three of us went towards the camp. ''Hide!'' I said to them. They hid behind the bushes when a dark blue monstrous nightmare came out from the trees. ''Stormy Wake, It's nice to see you're okay. Is the clan okay too?'' She nodded her head at me and she started to walk back to the camp ''Wait. I want you to meet some other dragons.'' She turned around and waited. ''Snowscale, Blackscale, come out'' They came out and at first, Storm Wake was aggressive, but it only lasted for a split second. Then it changed to calmness. Her emotions were different than normal, because she was expecting another egg. ''Who are they?'' she asked ''They are my children, from the Fury Clan.'' she wasn't surprised. I always used to talk about my life in my home clan. ''Let's get back to the camp.'' she said. I nodded and my kids followed behind me. It was time to get to know my kids.

-Bonding-

We entered the camp and instantly all of the other dragons hissed at the newcomers. Then I jumped up onto a rock and yelled, ''Calm down everyone! These newcomers are our friends.'' Then all of the other dragons calmed down a little. Raging Inferno ran up to me ''How do you know that they won't do a sneak attack?'' I snorted at him for not believing my word. ''Because they're my kids!'' I said into his face. His gaze was taken by surprise and I took advantage of it. I pinned him down on the ground and he tried escaping, but it was futile. He started blasting fire at me, but Night Furies could resist fire more than any other breed of dragon. I was getting ready to fire a fireball at him, but then I whispered to him, ''You will not harm my kids or I will kill you. And if you challenge me, I'll banish you.'' He let his body go limp and I got off of him. ''I see why you're leader. You're a good fighter.'' I turned around to my kids. Blackscale was the one who had complemented me. ''Thank you. You are allowed to sleep in my nest whenever you'd like. Otherwise, you can sleep with the other dragons over there.'' I pointed to the dens on the other side of the camp. ''I'll sleep in your den tonight'' Snowscale said. Blackscale sighed ''I guess I will too.'' Then the three of us went into my den to sleep.

About 5 weeks later, Snowscale found a mate and she was expecting an egg. Running Wind was proud as I was of her. Blackscale had grown more close to me. He wanted to know more about Snowfire. I decided to fly with my two children, so we could bond even closer. We were up in the air when we heard a loud buzzing noise. My heart recognized the noise at once. ''Quick! Cover your ears now! Don't ask questions!'' They did as I had said and then we saw the beast. His large, light blue body was emerging from the large rock island. I knew that if we kept going towards it, we would definitely be killed, so I used my tail to show that I wanted them to follow. I turned away from the dragon and kept flying until we were far enough away that the buzzing wouldn't bother us. ''What was that thing?'' Blackscale asked. I was to busy remembering that fateful day with Snowfire. When the same creature hit her, and she plummeted to the ground. ''Nightscale? Are you listening?'' It was Blackscale. I nodded. I was shaking from the old memory. ''What was that thing?'' I swallowed. I knew that I'd have to tell them that the dragon was responsible for their mother's death. ''Why are you shaking?'' Snowscale asked calmly. She was so much like her mother. ''That-that-that thing has caused more pain than you two could imagine.'' Both of them were confused. ''That thing is responsible for your mother's death'' Blackscale hissed. Snowscale just looked up to the beast climbing out of the island. It was howling to the sky, to show its strength. ''Are you sure?'' Snowscale asked. I slightly hissed, ''Don't you think I would have remembered the dragon that killed my mate?'' Snowscale shrunk back. I sighed. ''I didn't mean to get angry at you. It's just hard to remember that day….'' I turned away and started sobbing. I didn't want my kids to think I was weak. Then I heard Blackscale approach from behind him. ''You're not the only one who's lost their mate. I lost mine about a year ago from a raid on the humans. I know what you're feeling Nightscale… but sobbing over her won't make her come back'' he spoke with the wisdom of an old friend in the Fury Clan I remembered. ''What was your mate's father's name?'' He was surprised at the question, but answered, ''Starwing. He was killed not long before you came back.'' I turned around. ''I knew him. He used to be the flight mentor… my flight mentor. He taught me so much. How to overcome obstacles in life, and that the universe decides your fate, and you can't control it. In other words, what happens, happens.'' Then I remembered Snowfire's shrieks of pain as she fell, and I was helpless against it. ''It's going towards the Nightmare camp!'' Snowscale yelled. I snapped out of my trance of memories and began to run towards the camp. Blackscale and Snowscale were following me ''You two stay away! I don't want you to get hurt!'' Blackscale just snorted at me while Snowscale looked at me ''I can't let Running Wind get hurt either!'' I didn't argue with her about that, and I was running as fast as I could towards the camp. Then I could smell it. The smell of burning wood and grass. We entered the camp, and then we saw that the camp was completely gone. All that was left was the ashes of it. Snowscale searched relentlessly for Running Wind, and Blackscale joined her in the search. I knew that they would never find him, and if they did, he'd either be dead, or wounded enough that he would die soon after we pulled him out of the wreckage. I searched anyway, hoping they would find at least his body, but nothing was found at all. The only body that there was, was the body of Stormy Wake. She was in the egg- nest when the attack came, so she couldn't get out to escape. Other than her body, there were no others. Then I heard coughing. Snowscale and Blackscale couldn't hear it because their ears were still developing. ''This way!'' I yelled to them. I found the source of the cough. It came from Raging Inferno. He was staggering away from us, limping. ''Raging Inferno!'' He turned around to look at me. ''What happened to the camp?'' he shook his head. ''There was a large beast attacking us out of nowhere. We all ran for it, but the beast was hungry, and then… it ate all the other dragons in the camp. I escaped because I was hunting not too far I heard the screaming….'' his eyes were pits of despair and sorrow. Snowscale leaned her head under my shoulder and started sobbing. We were the only survivors of our camp, and the giant dragon was still on the loose. What would I do now?

-Leaving again-

We slept in a hollow tree trunk, and Raging Inferno was gone when I woke up. I didn't sleep the night before, because I was thinking of what to do. Then I thought of something. I had to send my kids back home, to Moontail, so that they wouldn't get hurt. I engraved a rock with my initials on it saying that I left, and would never come back. It also said my plan to send them back home. Hopefully they didn't try to follow me. I flew away without saying goodbye. It would have been too painful to do it. I flew for days and days without stopping. On the third day of flying, I needed to land for food. I saw a village on an island. It was slightly colder here than other places, but at least it had more food. I landed in the field and was about to take a sheep when a human saw me. He yelled ''Night Fury!'' After he said that, all the humans woke up and were heading towards me. I grabbed the sheep and flew away. If I lived here for the rest of my life, I would have to become more violent at getting my food. I finished my meal while in the air, and then I found the perfect spot to make a nest. It was a moderately sized den with an emergency exit. I gathered leaves and placed them on the ground of the den. I used a fireball to heat it up and then I lied down in it to fall asleep. Soon after I closed my eyes, I was asleep.

-Shot Down-

I'd lived here for a couple of weeks, and I found out from another dragon, that this place was for all dragons. No boundaries, except for the humans. That was the only bad thing about this place. I also found out that all the dragons together attack the humans to get a lot of food at once. It made sense. So I wanted to join the raid. We were headed for the humans island, when I looked around for any other Night Furies, I saw none. I was the only one. So I was appointed the distraction to the humans. All the other dragons also knew that I was the fastest dragon there, even in my species. Then I saw the lights from the nests of the humans. I flew ahead and fired a fireball at one of the towers. Then all the humans woke up and looked around to see what had happened. I fired another one at the same tower and it fell to the ground. Then the other dragons snatched up the food. I kept shooting the towers until each of them fell. There was only one more tower left, and I was ready to fire on it. I fired a fireball at it and it toppled over. I was happy with the work I had done, but in the middle of my gloating, I was shot at and then I was tangled in something similar to a net. I braced myself for the landing. I hit some trees before I hit the ground, but then I was finally still. I tried getting out of the rope, but it was no use. I was too tangled in it to do anything. I knew that the human would come for me soon, but I fell asleep to think about my life, Snowfire, my kids, and Moontail.

I was woken up by something standing on me. I flexed my arm to get it off. Then I smelt human. I knew that I'd die. The humans never let any of us live when we were caught stealing food. I slumped down ready to see Snowfire again, and the human inched closer. I didn't open my eyes until he was almost touching me. When I opened them, the first thing I noticed was that it was just a boy, but he had a knife in one of his hands, so he was still dangerous. ''I'm going to kill you dragon.'' he was breathing deeply. ''I'm gonna cut out your heart and bring it to my father.'' he breathed deeply again ''I'm a viking'' he whispered ''I'm a viking!'' he yelled at me. He lifted the knife over his head, ready to puncture me with it. Sure, I was scared, but I knew that I'd die proud. Before he stabbed me with the knife, he looked into my eyes. His eyes were showing that he was just as scared as I was. He closed his eyes and lifted the knife higher, so I slumped down again, closing my eyes, moaning. I had lived a long life for one of my kind. ''Snowfire, I love you'' I said before thinking of the rest of my family. Blackscale, Snowscale, Moontail, Skystorm, and Darkfire. I imagined my mother and kids mourning over my death. Then something I didn't expect at all happened. The human boy was cutting me loose. I watched him do it, rope by rope. Then I was free and I tackled the boy. I pinned him against a rock and he was just staring at me, and breathing hard. This boy was different from the rest. He didn't kill me when all other humans probably would have. I stared into his, small, scared, and helpless eyes. I reared back, as if to shoot a fireball, but instead, I just roared as loud as I could into his face to show him that I could have killed him right there at that moment. I turned and ran away from him victoriously. I opened my wings to go faster, but for some reason, I couldn't get in the air. So I just kept running on the ground until I found a medium sized hole with a pond and grass all over. I walked to the edge of it. I slipped in, but I got up soon after I fell. I saw some fish in the water, and I was so hungry, so I waited by the water for a fish. One got close enough for me to catch, but I was horrible at catching fish. I gave up at it later, so I was still hungry. I knew that my kind could go at least 3 days without food, and it's already been 1 and a half. I decided to go to sleep in the hole, so I burned the grass around my belly for it to be warm. My sleep that night was hard, but I endured it.

The next day I was constantly trying to get out of that hole, but I couldn't fly for some strange reason. Over and over again I tried, but to no avail. The sun was high above me when I stopped trying, and I settled down by the pond. I saw a fish coming towards me, but I couldn't get it. I put my head on top of my paws and sighed. I might have gotten away from the human, but now I'm probably going to die of starvation. There was a small crack on the other side of the clearing. I looked over to see where it came from. Then I noticed the boy I saw the other day, just sitting up at the top of the hole, staring at me. I was curious. Why would he come here after I almost killed him? He quickly left after I noticed he was watching me. Then I repeated what I did yesterday. I made a nest, and went to sleep, except now I was even more hungry. Hopefully I'd be able to see Blackscale and Snowscale again before I see Snowfire.


	4. Hiccup

-Meeting-

I yawned and stretched when I woke up. I didn't try getting out of the hole, because I knew that I would never get out. Then I smelt something in the air. It was human, and yet…. familiar. It was the same boy from yesterday. I hid behind a rock and waited for him to come. I looked out from behind the rock and I saw him throw a fish into the clearing. It took all of my strength to not eat it. I climbed onto the top of the rock and froze so his puny human eyes couldn't see me. He walked into the clearing without a shield, defenseless. It would be easy for me to use him as prey. He was looking for me as a watched him silently. I slowly crawled off the rock towards him. He was scared when he noticed me. I was starving, and he was right there, but I resisted and he showed me a fish. He held it out to me for me to eat, but then I noticed that he had something shiny on his waist. I backed away and snarled. It was the same weapon he'd almost killed me with. I was still snarling at him to get rid of it, but he'd probably not understand me. He took it off of his waist and dropped it on the ground. I motioned my head so he could understand me. Then he used his foot to throw it into the little pond. Then I relaxed knowing he had no weapons on him now. He held out the fish again. I cautiously inched towards him. I opened my mouth to grab it, and then he said, ''Huh… toothless? I could've sworn you had…'' Then I snapped my teeth out and grabbed the fish quickly. I was too hungry to think about the boy. I threw the fish in the air and then gulped it down. I licked my lips. It was the best fish I'd ever had. He finished his sentence, ''Teeth.'' Then I noticed that the boy was still standing there. Maybe he wanted some of the fish too. I walked up to the boy, and he backed away until he hit a rock. He was still scared of me. ''No, no, I don't have any more.'' he stuttered. I looked into his eyes. They were staring back with the same fear I had when he was about to kill me. I regurgitated half of the fish for him to eat. It landed on his lap. Then I sat down like him to get him to calm down a little. He was still scared, so I looked down at the fish and back at him to show him I wanted him to eat it. He sighed, but then he bit into the fish. I swallowed and then he swallowed it eventually too. I licked my lips again and his mouth formed a crescent moon. I looked at it for a while until I tried doing it too. He did the same back and then he tried to touch me with his hand. I showed him my teeth and hissed. I didn't want him touching me. Then I dashed to the other side of the clearing. Since my belly wasn't hungry anymore, I decided to take a nap. I burned the ground at my feet and patted it down. I slumped down and put my head down. A bird was in a tree overhead and I looked up to see it. It flew away and I watched it peacefully fly. When I turned my head to watch it go, I saw that the human had followed me over here. I put my ears back and put my head back down, and then put my tail in front of my face. ''Go away human. I'm taking a nap'' I heard him inch closer to me and I lifted my tail to see. He was reaching his hand out again, and I was getting annoyed, so I got up and walked away to rest.

-First Contact-

The sun was going down and the boy still hadn't gone back home. I walked over to see what he was doing. He had a stick and he was dragging it across the dirt to draw something. I watched the stick the stick as he dragged it and the picture was something that looked like me. I wanted to try it too, so I broke a tree to get a stick and I started dragging it on the ground too. He was sitting on the rock as I did it, so he didn't get in the way. When I was done, I looked at my work. I was happy with what I'd done, so I looked at the boy to see what he thought of it. He was standing now, and he was walking in the direction of the pond without thinking where he was going. He stepped on one of the lines I'd made, so I snarled at him to get off. He took his foot off and I calmed down. Then he put his foot back on, and then I hissed as I snarled. He took it off again and I was calm, but then he put it back on again and I moved forward a little as I snarled at him. He finally kept his foot off, and I stayed calm as he inched towards me, without touching the lines. Carefully, he went over each and every line, and it looked like he was having fun. He reached me soon after, he stopped when I breathed on him. He turned around, and he stuck his hand out again to touch me. I growled a little, but then he turned his head around. His hand was still extended towards me. He was less of a threat that way, so I thought about it, and this boy did save my life twice… So I touched my nose to his hand. It was warm, but soothing. It had been only heartbeats, and I opened my eyes, snorted, and ran to my side of the clearing. The boy left soon after. I was hungry, but not as much as I was yesterday. I slept peacefully again, and I knew that I'd see the boy again tomorrow.

-New Tail-

When the boy was back, he had a basket on his back. I smelt fish inside it. He put it in front of me, and tipped it over. Tons of fish came out. I almost fainted at the sight of all that food. I stepped towards the fish and started to smell it. Then the boy said ''There's salmon, a nice icelandic cod, and a whole smoked eel.'' Once he said that, I backed away from the fish. Eels were the only other animal besides humans or other dragons that could kill a dragon. I was hissing at it until he threw it into the pond. I relaxed knowing that the threat was gone. I started to eat the fish. It was perfect just like the fish yesterday. I ate all of the fish on the ground, so I stuck my head into the basket. There were no more fish left. Then I felt something holding onto my tail. I moved my tail to see what it was. The boy was on top of my tail, and he was putting something on it. I could't believe he was touching me again. I knew I probably wouldn't be able to fly, but I opened my wings and got ready to take off. I didn't want the boy on my tail, so I flew into the air. At first I started falling, but right before I hit the ground, I somehow went into the air. I got out of the hole. I was free! Then I started to turn back towards the hole. I tried going away, but I couldn't control my tail. I was back in the hole when I heard the boy on my tail. I flung him off, and turned away, but I still couldn't control where I was going. I looked at my tail. The boy had attached something to it. I started to fall again. At least I landed in the water. Whatever the boy had done, it had helped me fly again. The sun was going down, and the boy had to go home. I went to my nest, and I fell asleep. With this boy, I'd be able to see my family again.

-Test Flight-

When the boy came back the next day, he had a strange leather thing. I felt a little playful, so I ran away from him so he had to chase me. He finally got me to stop when he got a fish and gave it to me to eat. It turns out that it was a saddle. He hooked it up, and then he got on. ''Come on Toothless. Let's try this out and see if it works.'' he said to me. Toothless was a nickname I'd received from him, and I was okay with it, since I couldn't tell him my real name. We took off and the boy tried his new invention. It was okay. At least I could fly with it. I couldn't control it, but the boy had an idea of what he was doing. He came back every day for a couple of days. One day I landed in some grass that smelt so good that I rolled around in it, and another day, the boy was scratching me on the neck, and then he found my special spot that makes me go limp. It felt so good too. Another day he brought me into the village to fix the saddle. He brought me into one of the huts and tried to unlatch himself. Then I heard another human voice. He left himself latched to me and ran out the door. I listened to their conversation. ''Hi Astrid. Hey Astrid.'' he said nervously. ''I don't care what people say, but you're acting weird.'' I spotted a sheep, and I was hungry, so I walked towards it. Hiccup was still attached to the saddle, so he was pulled towards the door. ''Well weirder'' the other human said. Then I ran to the sheep and the boy was dragged behind me. The other human didn't know what happened. The boy jumped onto my back and we flew away before the other human knew where he went.

About a week later, we actually test the saddle and new tail. There were a couple of big rocks in front of us. I heard clicks from the boy's foot, and then I hit a rock. ''Sorry'' he said. Then we hit another rock, ''That was my fault'' he said, and then I used my ear to hit him in the face. ''Ow! Yeah yeah, I'm on it'' he my new tail flap opened up and I started to fly upwards. ''Come on buddy, come on.'' He said. I flew as fast as I could. He held on tightly, and then his weight was gone somehow. I looked up and saw him above me. Then I started to fall with him, and I started to spin irraticly. The boy tried to reach for me, and I reached for him. We were getting closer and closer to the ground. Then, all of a sudden, the boy latched onto my back, and then I opened my wings to stop the landing from being hard. We hadn't hit the ground when I heard I click from where the boy's foot was, and then we were flying strait, but there were rocks ahead of us. He used his foot to steer where I was going, We narrowly missed all of the rocks. We were finally safe from hitting all the rocks, and the boy yelled ''Woooo Hoooooo!'' I blasted a fireball in front of us out of joy. It blew up in front of us in the air. ''Oh Come on.'' the boy moaned before we hit the fire. His face was burned when we landed soon after. I forgot that human skin wasn't as resistant to fire as dragon's skin was. We sat down next to each other next to a pile of fish. Me and the boy were, dare I as it, becoming very good friends. I heard little squeaks in front of us, and I looked up to see what it was. They were terrible terrors. Great. Just what we needed. I growled at them to go away, but the dragons paid no attention. I protected my fish from them, but one got a fish and dragged it away. He started to eat it, but another one wanted it too. They started to fight over it. I thought it was stupid how these little dragons couldn't get their own food. Then one of my fish moves, and I watch it. Then a terrible terror tries to get away with it. I grab the fish, and then rip it away from the little dragon. Then I ate it. I laughed at him. He was charging for a fireball. ''What are you gonna do? Burn me to death?'' Right before he blasted a fireball at me, I blasted one into his mouth. He fell down, and he staggered away. ''Not so fire-proof on the inside are you?'' Hiccup said. ''Here you go.'' he threw a fish at the terrible terror and it ate it quickly. After it gulped it down, it moved closer to Hiccup. When it was next to Hiccup, it nuzzled his hand, and lied down. ''Everything we know about you guys… is wrong'' he said. I yawned and rested for awhile until we left soon after.


	5. New Human

-New Human-

A couple of days later, a was woken up by the boy. I heard his voice and yawned. Another day of training. Then I heard another voice. A higher pitch, and much more aggressive than his. There must be another human with him. I come out from behind the rock and look to see if the boy is okay. The other human appears to be a girl. She sees me and pushes the boy down. I instantly want to protect the boy from the danger. I run towards the girl. She picks up her weapon, and she got ready to swing it at me, but then the boy got in the middle of it, and threw the weapon away. ''No! No. It's okay. She's a friend.'' He says to me. I don't believe him, but if I hurt her, I would get in a heap of trouble with him. He looks back to the girl ''You just scared him.'' The girl is surprised and scared at the same time ''I scared him?'' I growled at her. ''Who is him?'' she asks the boy. The boy lets go of my snout ''Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid.'' I hissed at her. She ran off with a smug look on her face. ''Duh, duh, duh, we're dead.'' the boy said. I walked away from him, and he asked, ''Hey! Were do you think your going?'' I laid down to signal him to get on. He got on quickly, and I easily followed the girl's trail. I found her jumping over a fallen tree, and I swooped down to get her. As soon as I grabbed her, she started screaming. I found the nearest tree, and landed on the top. She hung onto a branch underneath me. ''Hiccup! Get me down from here!'' she yelled at him. So that was the boy's name. Hiccup. At least I knew it know. ''You have to give me a chance to explain.'' he pleaded. ''I am not listening to anything you have to say!'' she yelled. ''Then I won't speak. Just let me show you. Please Astrid.'' he pleaded again. Astrid hauls herself up to my branch, and I watch her to make sure she doesn't do anything to hurt Hiccup. I realize that she's cautious and scared of me. Good. She shouldn't be happy to get on the back of a night fury. She touched me, and I let out a small growl. She backed away momentarily, but continued to get on my back. Once she was on she said, ''Now get me down.'' I still didn't like her at all. ''Toothless, down, gently.'' he commanded me. No one commands me around. So I took off slowly at first. Letting the wind guide me, ''See nothing to be afraid of.'' Hiccup said to Astrid. That ticked me off. I'm a night fury! Everyone should be afraid of me, well…. except Hiccup. Then I took off into the air as fast as I could go, strait up. Astrid was screaming again. ''Toothless! What is wrong with you! Bad dragon.'' I put a smug face on. ''He's not usually like this.'' he said to Astrid, and I tucked my wings in, so we were dive bombing into the water below us. ''Oh no.'' Hiccup said. Astrid was screaming again as I went under and over the water a couple times. ''Toothless! What are you doing? We need her to like us!'' Hiccup said. I flew strait up again, and then started to spin. ''And now the spinning.'' Hiccup said. Then I let my wings go wherever the wind took them, so we went in all different directions while falling. ''Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile.'' Hiccup said. As we were falling, Astrid said pleading ''Okay. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Just get me off of this thing.'' I look at her to see if she's telling the truth. Maybe she isn't as bad as I think. Before we hit the water again, I opened my wings up to fly strait. Ahead of us was the sunset. I glide across the air slowly. I go up into the clouds for Astrid to start liking us as the boy had said. I start going through the clouds, and over them. Then we see the village. I look at Astrid. I can tell that she's impressed with the view. Then she puts her head on Hiccup's shoulder. I look back to where I was flying. We fly over the village. ''Okay. I admit it. This is pretty cool.'' Astrid said. ''Amazing. He's amazing.'' she patted my neck and I realized that she is a friend. She isn't going to hurt us. The two were talking, when I heard the noise I'd hoped I'd never hear again. The buzzing was stronger than ever before. I tried to protect Hiccup and Astrid, but it was too strong to escape. I was in a trance. I couldn't hear anything they were saying on my back, and all I could do is fly towards the source. The buzzing finally stopped and I broke free, but we were already in the nest. The giant dragon was smelling for food, and it found the humans on my back. ''Come on Toothless, let's get out of here.'' Once he said that, the giant dragon quickly tried to grab us using his mouth. The other dragons in the cave got frightened, and flew towards the exit. We were flying upwards, and we narrowly escaped. Astrid and Hiccup didn't speak on the ride back, but when we landed in the trench, Astrid said, ''It totally makes sense. It's like giant beehive. Their the workers, and that's their queen. It controls them.'' She got off of me and ran towards the entrance of the trench. ''We've got to tell your dad'' Then Hiccup quickly got off. ''No! No'' He ran to Astrid. ''No, not yet. They'll kill Toothless. Astrid we have to think this through, carefully.'' Hiccup walked away. I was eavesdropping, but I pretended to drink some water from the pond. "Hiccup. We just discovered the dragons nest. The thing we've been looking for since vikings first sailed here, and you want to keep it a secret. To protect your pet dragon! Are you serious?'' Hiccup turned around and said in a serious tone ''Yes.'' Hiccup turned away again. ''Okay, Then what do we do?'' Astrid said calmly. ''Just, give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out.'' he said. ''Okay.'' Astrid said. Then I heard Astrid hit Hiccup, I was about to tackle her until I heard her say, ''That's for kidnapping me.'' I look up and see Hiccup staring at me with a confused look. He blamed me for kidnapping her, but it was fun to do anyway. Then I saw Astrid pull Hiccup close to her and lock her lips with his for a split second. "That's for… everything else.'' Astrid walked away from Hiccup, looked back, and then ran. I walked up next to Hiccup and looked at him. His eyes were what mine looked like when I was with Snowfire. Then he looked at me. ''What are you looking at?'' he said annoyingly. I knew that the boy and Astrid liked each other, but Astrid wasn't ready yet. I looked back at where Astrid left. Hopefully Hiccup and Astrid would find love one day.

-Saving a life-

I was enjoying an afternoon nap when I heard screaming from far away. It was Hiccup's screaming. I instantly got to save him. I clawed at the rock wall that the boy came down every day. My claws couldn't get a grip, and I tried and tried until my claws had finally met grass. I dug my claws deeply into the dirt. I climbed out and started to run as fast I could, trying to fly at the same time, but my tail wouldn't allow me to. I was getting closer to the source of the noise. Then I heard a dragon in rage. My eyes stretched wide. If there was another dragon involved, Hiccup would not last long. Then I was in the human village. No one was stopping me, so they must all be where Hiccup was. I charged up a fireball and jumped into the air. I saw that Hiccup was in the same cage as a monstrous nightmare. I blasted the cage and I fell inside. There was a lot of smoke, but dragons had better eyes than humans. I could see that Hiccup was pinned down by the dragon. I jumped onto the nightmare's back. I was trying to get him off of the boy, and then I recognized a familiar scent. I finally got him off of Hiccup, and the smoke was disappearing. I hung onto the dragon's back, and he was trying to get me off using his head, but he couldn't reach me. He rolled over and I fell onto the ground. He was trying to do a death blow by biting my head with his teeth, but I kept pushing him away with my claws and back legs. Then I got I good shot to his gut, and I pushed him off of me. I finally got a good look at him. ''So it is you! Raging Inferno!'' He must have gotten captured by the humans when he left my kids for death! ''Move out of the way Nightscale! The boy is mine!'' I growled at him. ''No! The boy stays with me!" He tried getting around me, but my defense was impenetrable. Every time he got close, I threatened to bite him. Then I decided that enough was enough. I jumped towards him growling with rage. He knew that if we got into a physical fight, he would lose. The boy ran up next to me. He pushed my nose away from him ''Alright Toothless. Go! Get out of here!'' he puffed with exhaustion. I refused to leave him defenseless. The other humans were coming into the ring. They wanted me dead, or alive. I watched them pour in. ''Go! Go!'' he yelled me. He was still pushing on my face, but I still wanted to protect him. If I left, he could get hurt, or worse, die. Then I saw one of the larger humans pick up a large weapon, and run toward us. I saw him as the biggest threat. So I started to growl. ''No! Dad, he won't hurt you!'' His words were meaningless as I ran to him. Other humans were trying to deal deathblows, but I easily pushed three of them away. Then I jumped onto the large human, and he struggled but I had him pinned down. ''Toothess stop!'' The boy's words echoed in my head. I ignored him, and started to charge a fireball. If this fireball hit, he would be killed. ''NOOOOOO!" Hiccup screamed. His voice was layered in so much fear and loss it reminded me of the wail I let out as Snowfire died in my arms. I stopped charging my fireball, and I looked at the boy. He was scared. I whimpered at him. This human was ready to kill me, and he wanted him to live! Then the other humans tackled me, and soon I was pinned down. "Snowfire save me!'' I whimpered.

-Prisoner-

I was put into a small cage with the other dragons. I saw Raging Inferno next to me. I tried to get out of the chains. "It's useless Nightscale. I've tried.'' he said with sadness. "Why did you leave my kids for death!'' I asked him. He looked at me with more sadness. ''I didn't want to leave them, but Stormy Wake was my sister, and I had to bury her body. I did so, and when I went back to the hollow trunk, but no one was there. I looked at the note you had left, and I'm guessing that your two kids left, looking for a new home. I'm sorry. If I could've watched them for you, I would've, but I had to bury my sister.'' Raging Inferno was almost crying. ''I understand your pain.'' He suddenly got angry. ''What do you know about pain! I've never seen you in any pain like this!'' I growled at him. ''I've had more pain than you could ever imagine! I watched my mate die in front of me! I've lost my kids after not seeing them grow up! And I lost my best friend! Tell me that you've had more pain!'' He calmed down, and looked into my eyes. His eyes were dull and in pain. ''I never knew…'' I put my head back down. Then humans came into the cage and dragged me away. I looked at Raging Inferno one last time, and I realized that he didn't have the hostile look he always gave me. I let the humans drag me to the ship. Once I was on the boat, the put even more chains on me. I struggled to show the humans that I wasn't weak. I calmed down enough to pay attention to what was going on. I saw Hiccup standing on a ledge staring down at me. I didn't have to see his eyes to know that he was full of sadness. Then I saw the large human give me an angry look. ''Lead us home. Devil'' We set off onto our quest, and I got more and more depressed the longer I was on the boat. Snowfire won't be able to protect me here.


	6. Battle

-Battle-

I tried falling asleep a couple of times, but I was too scared to do so. The humans were talking to each other, when I heard the noise again. It was only a slight buzz, but my body still wanted to go to it. Every time I turned my head, the boat turned too. Then we found the island. All of the humans got out of the boats, but once they touched the ground, the buzzing stopped. The humans were going to try to kill the beast, but they had no idea how big it was. They set up a small defense, and I saw the large human go up to the hole they had made with the catapults. Thousands of dragons flew out of the rock, and I coward under the fear stench in the air emitted from the dragons. Many heartbeats later, the beast broke through the layer of rock, and by the looks of it, it was angry. The humans were running back to the boats, but the beast was too smart for that. It burned all of the boats, so they couldn't escape. I was still strapped into the harness. The only good thing about being in this situation, is that the humans couldn't reach me. I prayed for Snowfire to help me, for many minutes, and then I heard the beast roar out a cry of pain. I looked up to see 4 dragons flying around its head. I looked closer. Hiccup and Astrid had come to save me! I yelled out to show Hiccup where I was. Astrid dropped him on the boat I was on, and he began to unchain me. He took the mouth harness off, but before he could do anything else, the beast stepped onto the boat next to us, which caused ours to wreck. My harness caused me to sink to the bottom, but Hiccup didn't give up. He pulled and pulled at the chains, but they didn't budge. Hiccup suddenly started to float away, and then someone pulled him out of the water. I roared and tried to get out of the chains, but I gave up soon. I saw movement coming towards me. Had Hiccup come back? No. This was the human that had tried to kill me. Hiccup's father looked into my eyes and I looked back. He released me and I swam to the surface, grabbing the human. I flew out of the water with the human in my grip. Hiccup was on a rock next to the water. I shook my body to get the water off, and then I signaled Hiccup to get on. ''You got it buddy.'' he said. He jumped onto the saddle on my back. Then his father lightly grabbed his arm. ''Son… I'm sorry.'' he said. ''I know dad, me too.'' Hiccup said back. ''You don't have to go out there.'' Then Hiccup said sarcastically, ''We're vikings, It's an occupational hazard.'' His father looked into his eyes and said, ''I'm proud to call you my son'' Then we took off into the sky. Hiccup was giving orders to the rest of the people on dragons, while we were trying to find out the dragon's weakness. The beast was watching us, and some of Hiccup's friends were banging their shields to make noise, but their own dragons started to get dizzy. The one on the Gronkle, fell onto the ground, safe, while the one on Raging Inferno, fell onto the beast's head. He started to smack the dragon's eyes with his hammer, and then the beast yelled out in pain again, and when it did so, it saw Astrid on her Deadly Nadder. It tried to suck them into its mouth, but I blasted the beast with a fireball before it could. Astrid was falling without her dragon, and I flew over to catch her. ''Did you get her?'' I looked down to make sure. She smiled at me, and I did the same back. I put her softly onto the ground and then I flew towards the giant dragon. ''It has wings. Okay, let's see if it can use them.'' Hiccup said to me. I blasted a fireball into the creature's side. It toppled over, and we were flying over it to see if it would use its wings. Then we saw the wings open up, and then Hiccup said, ''Do you think that worked?'' Then the beast was following us in the air. Then Hiccup had an idea. We flew into the clouds above, and the beast followed. Since I was black, it was easy to hide in the dark clouds. The beast couldn't see us, so it started to shoot flames out of its mouth. Hiccup told me to blast each of the wings, so it wouldn't be able to fly. I did so, but then the beast spotted us, and set my new tail on fire. We flew downwards, to the ground. Hiccup had told me to shoot a fireball onto its mouth when he gave the signal. It was the perfect plan. The beast was getting ready to blast us when Hiccup yelled ''Now!'' I turned in mid-air, and shot a fireball. The beast then realized that the ground was really close, and it opened its wings, but since I had blasted them, they would not stop its massive body in time. As it hit the ground, flames were coming from the impact. Me and Hiccup were trying to fly upwards, so the flames wouldn't get us. We swerved around the dragons body, careful not to hit anything. Then my fake tail fell off, and I had no control. The beast's tail was right in front of us, and we had no way of dodging it. ''No! No!'' Hiccup yelled. We hit the tail with enough force, that Hiccup fell off of the saddle. He was falling into the flames, unconscious. I tried and tried to reach him, but my wings were useless without my tail. Then I stopped flapping my wings and tucked them in, as if doing a dive-bomb, to reach the boy. I grabbed the boy with my forepaws, and then used my back legs to make sure I didn't lose grip. The flames were already around us. I wrapped my wings around the boy, to protect him from the flames. My body would be able to survive the flames, but when I hit the ground, I could easily die, without anything to stop the landing. I did what was right, and kept my wings around the boy, as we went through the flames. Then I could've sworn I saw a white night fury. Walking through the flames, coming towards me. ''Snowfire? Is that you?'' The night fury purred and licked my face, and I could see that she still loved me. ''Yes it's me. You risked your life to save this human, as you almost did for me. That's why I love you. You put everyone else before yourself.'' Then I realized that no other night furies were with her. ''Where are Snowscale and Blackscale?'' I asked weakly. ''They've found a new home, and Snowscale is due to lay her egg any day now. Don't worry, you'll see them again before you see me again.'' With that, she slowly vanished. ''Snowfire! No! Come back!'' I knew it was useless, she was gone again, but in the middle of my thoughts, I was interrupted by something hitting me on the head…ground. My skull was strong, but I was knocked unconscious for awhile before I woke back up. I opened my eyes and saw Hiccup's father. His eyes were as sad as mine were when Snowfire died in my arms. ''Oh son. I'm so sorry.'' he said sadly. He wasn't as bad as I thought he was. He cared for Hiccup as much as I did. I slowly opened my wings to reveal Hiccup between my legs. ''Hiccup!'' he said. He was looking for a pulse to make sure he was alive, and I knew that he was, and I waited for him to realize this. ''He's alive! You brought him back alive!'' he yelled to me. He hugged Hiccup and then he put his hand softy on my head. ''Thank you. For saving my son.'' he said sincerely. I knew my job was done, and I drifted off into unconsciousness.

-New Life-

I woke up in one of the human houses, next to Hiccup's sleeping body. The other dragons said that I'd been unconscious for about 2 days, so I got some food quickly and went back to Hiccup's body. I sniffed him and he smelt fine enough to get up, so I blew some air into his face. Then I made I low growl to get him to wake him up. He started to move and groan. I was so glad to see he was okay now. I nudged his head with mine. ''Hey Toothless. I'm happy to see you too.'' Then I tried to get closer, but I accidentally put my paw on his stomach, he pushed me off quickly. ''Oww!'' Then he looked at his surroundings. ''I'm in my house. You're in my house.'' I was jumping around for joy. ''Does my dad know you're here?'' Then I jumped up onto one of the support beams, and looked down on him upside down. ''Toothless!'' he said annoyed. He lifted the blanket covering his leg. The other dragons said that Hiccup had burned his leg badly, and the humans put a fake one on him, just like my tail. He put his feet on the ground and sat on the bed. I got off of the beam and walked over him. I smelt his fake leg and looked up at his face. He was breathing slowly and heavily. His eyes were sad, but brave. He stood up, using the foot-post of his bed to support him. He winced at the pain when he put weight on his fake foot, but he let go of his bed, being confident he would be able to overcome the next pain, but the pain was too much for him, and he started to fall down. I put my head in front of him to hold onto, so he wouldn't fall down. ''Thanks bud.'' We walked towards the door together, side by side. He opened the door, and the first thing he saw was Raging Inferno. He closed the door quickly and looked at me. ''Toothless, stay here.'' He opened the door slower than last time, and he realized that Snotlout was riding him. He walked outside, and then I smelt a familiar scent. I turned around. ''Snowfire, I've missed you.'' She dipped her head and licked my face. Then a darker, more muscular male Night fury came to stand beside her. ''Darkfire! What are you doing here?'' Darkfire's eyes were sad enough that I looked away. ''I died not long ago, when you were unconscious. The fury clan has a new leader now.'' I looked up ''Who?'' He licked me. ''Blackscale.'' I purred at him and turned to Snowfire and licked her too. They started to fade ''Don't grieve Nightscale, but don't forget us either.'' Then they were completely gone ''I won't. I'll always remember you.''

I remembered that I was still inside the human house, and I went outside to see Hiccup again. A lot of people were in the way, so I jumped over them. ''Night Fury!'' One of them yelled. Then I was finally in front of Hiccup. Astrid was next him. They smiled at each other, and then Hiccup said ''Hold still Toothless.'' He was putting a new tail on me, and I let him. Then he got on my back and we all flew together. It was like paradise, except that Snowfire wasn't here, but at least I had another loved one that I cared about. Hiccup and I would be best friends until the day one of us dies.

-Grounded-

About 9 years have gone by. Astrid's deadly nadder, Starkad, had just found out that she was expecting eggs. I was happy for her, considering her mate had left the island not long ago. She was devastated that they'd grow up not knowing their father. On the day when she laid her eggs, I was in the trench with Hiccup by my side. We were just hanging around with nothing to do. Nothing unusual was happening. Then I heard something off in the distance. It was Starkad! She was screaming like crazy. I perked my ears up and butted Hiccup with my head. I stood up right after he was awake, and started to flap my wings. He got on and I took off. I flew to the village. I landed sloppy on the ground, and rushed to Starkad. She was clearly in pain. Astrid was next to her, rubbing her dragon's head. She was laying her eggs, and I knew that no one could do anything about her pain. I sat by her head and waited. Hiccup and Astrid had not known she was expecting eggs, so Hiccup was inspecting her all over. I started fidgeting when he placed his hands on her stomach. He looked up and saw my eyes. We stared at each other for only heartbeats, and then we heard Starkad scream even louder. That's when I saw the first egg come out. I licked it and sniffed it to make sure it was in good shape. It was, and I waited for the next one. Only one other came out. Starkad slumped down and breathed heavily. I sniffed the second egg. No! It couldn't be! I backed away slightly. I smelled it again. It was…. I sighed. Starkad got up slowly, still weak ''Are they okay?'' she asks. ''One is'' I said sadly. She was beginning to panic. She leaned down to her eggs and sniffed them both. She moaned with sadness. Astrid crawled closer. Hiccup stopped her. He could see her sadness towards the egg. Starkad looked at me. ''I'm sorry Starkad. I know how you feel.'' She licked me softly, and picked up the egg in her mouth and gave it to Astrid. Hiccup could easily see that it was a dud, so he explained it to Astrid. Astrid walked up to Starkad and placed her hand on her head. Starkad purred sadly at her. ''It's okay girl. At least you can protect this one.'' She pointed to the other egg. Starkad licked her, and wrapped her body around her only egg.

1 year passes, and I haven't seen my kids yet, and I could live with that, unless I never do. Hiccup was leader of the tribe now, and Astrid was his wife. One day Starkad wouldn't allow her to ride, and she ripped the saddle. When Hiccup invited Astrid to ride me instead, Starkad came up to yell at me for letting her ride. ''Don't let her ride! She has to be protected!'' I hissed at her ''Why! Why do you choose now to protect her!'' The dragoness said quietly, ''Because she's pregnant.'' I calmed down, ''You're sure?'' "Yes. That's why I didn't let her ride me. That's why I choose now to protect her. If we're flying and I get hurt and fall, her and her child will get hurt.'' I went up to Astrid and sniffed her all over. Any dragon could tell by the faint milk smell, that she was expecting. I nuzzled up to her. Astrid was about to get on me, but I hissed at her to back away. She did so, and then she argued with Hiccup about me. Astrid and Hiccup didn't know why we wouldn't let her ride, but they went to the trench to talk. As the sun went down, Starkad and I were trying to find a way to tell them. ''They can't understand us, so how do we tell them?'' I asked Starkad. ''You could borrow my egg. You could show it to Hiccup, and then point to Astrid or something, but you have to bring the egg back.'' I nodded. She didn't want to lose this egg too. ''I'll treat it as my own.'' Starkad was starting to cry. ''There's something you should know.'' I interrupted her when I noticed the sun going down. ''I've got to go.'' Then I put her egg carefully in my mouth. I flew to the one place I knew they'd be. I found Hiccup sitting on a small rock in the trench. Astrid was sitting on a bigger rock not too far away. I sat in front of him and placed the egg on the ground. He knew that it was Starkad's, but he was still surprised to see it. ''What are you doing with Starkad's egg?'' he asked me. I used my front paw to point to the egg, and then to Astrid. I did this over and over again. Hiccup's face wasn't too surprised, and he was trying to make sense of it. ''Hey Astrid! Come over here. I think Toothless is trying to tell us something.'' Astrid jumped off of the rock and she came over. ''What is it Toothless?'' I got a stick and drew one line, then a space, then two lines next to each other, a space, and then three lines next to each other. They didn't understand, so I used my head to touch the egg, and then on Astrid's abdomen. I did this a couple of times before Astrid gasped. ''What?'' Hiccup said. ''No! It's not possible!'' I knew what she was thinking. I had sent the message. I grabbed the egg and gave it to Astrid. She held it in her hands. ''Am I really?'' she looked at me. I gave her a little nod and nuzzled against her. Hiccup still had no idea, but he came up to Astrid and asked her what was going on. ''I think Toothless is trying to tell you that I'm pregnant.'' Hiccup was frozen into place. He looked at me. I nodded at him and I smiled at him. He hugged Astrid and she gave the egg back to me. I put it back into my mouth, and I flew back to the village. Starkad was waiting. ''How did it go?'' she asked. ''I sent the message, and now they know.'' Starkad licked me and took the egg back to the nest. I knew that humans were born differently than dragons. I knew that they didn't have eggs, but I knew that I'd treat Hiccup's kid as if it was my own. Then I remembered Blackscale and Snowscale. Maybe when Hiccup's child was old enough, I'd be able to see them again. I went to my nest and fell asleep.


	7. Miracles

On the day Hiccup's child was born, me and Hiccup were flying over the same body of water where our first test flight was. He may have been older, and bigger, but so was I. I was now fully grown, and we were just gliding across the air. I sensed that something was wrong, and I turned around suddenly. Hiccup held on tightly, ''What is it buddy.''I flew as fast as I could back to the village. Hiccup still didn't know why I was acting weird., and to tell you the truth, I don't know either. We landed in the middle of the village, and I ran to where Astrid slept. Hiccup never got a chance to get off of my back, so he held on until I stopped moving. I sat down next to Astrid's bed, and Hiccup got off. She was still sleeping. Her abdomen was huge compared to the rest of her body. I whined and tried waking her up. Hiccup knew that I was trying to wake her up, so he shook her slightly. ''Astrid. Astrid, wake up.'' She opened her eyes and saw me first. ''Hey Toothless.'' she yawned. ''What are you doing here?'' she asked Hiccup. ''Toothless brought me here for some reason. I'm not sure why yet.'' I walked up to her and licked her. I knew that the feeling I had had something to do with Astrid. I whined again and very softly touched her belly with my nose. ''What do you mean Toothless?'' I left to go and get Starkad. She was standing in front of her nest. ''Toothless! Look My egg's hatching!'' I looked over at her blue egg. It was true. There was a small crack in the side. I knew that Starkad's egg was hatching, but I had another instinct telling me about Astrid. ''Can I borrow the egg again to show Astrid and Hiccup?'' I asked her. She would have been angry, but I knew that she loved Astrid, so she nodded. I picked it up carefully in my mouth, and brought it into the house that they were in. Starkad followed. I placed the egg on top of some pillows that were next to Hiccup's prosthetic leg. Astrid looked over to see what it was. ''Look Hiccup! Starkad's egg is hatching!'' she squealed. Both of them knelt down on the ground next to the egg. There was another crack, and then we could see a small blue wing come out of the egg. I knew that Starkad was proud. Then another wing came out on the other side of the egg, but this one was a different color. It was black. Nadders were never black, but I guess this one was. I gave the wings a closer look. They didn't look like Nadder wings. They looked like Night Fury wings. We could hear squeaks coming from inside the egg. Well, at least me and Starkad could. Starkad was coming up to comfort it, but I held her back, ''Let Astrid and Hiccup watch first. This isn't something they see every day.'' She nodded and watched with me. A horn came out of the egg. The little dragon was nosing their way out. ''Is it okay if I help Starkad?'' I asked her. ''You can'' I carefully clawed at the shell until I weakened it enough that the little dragon would be able to do it themselves. Then the whole egg cracked in two. I purred with Starkad, who came up to lick her hatchling. I never got a good look at it, so I couldn't tell if it was male or female. ''Is it a girl or boy?'' Astrid asked. Starkad flipped the hatchling onto its back. ''A female.'' she said. I turned back to Astrid, "Boy?" she asked. I snorted. ''Girl?'' she asked. I smiled at her, and she hugged Hiccup. I looked back at the hatchling. There was something different about this hatchling. Nadders only had two legs, and this one had four. Its head was more flat than a normal Nadder, and its tail had fins. It also had black spots on its tail and legs. ''That's strange. She has four legs instead of two.'' Hiccup huffed with confusion, but then he looked at me. I was the one confused now. He looked at me, then to the hatchling. Why was he…. No! There had to be another reason for the hatchling's weird appearance! Starkad looked at me ''It happened when my old mate left. We slept next to each other, and… you know what happened next. The hatchling is yours Toothless.'' My eyes widened. No! We were just friends, but the proof was right in front of me. Then Starkad nudged the hatchling to stand up and walk. Starkad nudged it towards Astrid, once it knew how to stand up. Astrid sat on the floor, and the little hatchling was worried about leaving her mother. The same way I was when I was a hatchling, but the hatchling was stumbling towards Astrid slowly. Astrid held out one of her arms out to the hatchling. It looked at Astrid with curiosity. Hesitantly, it sniffed her hand. Then it snuggled her hand. Astrid was so happy for Starkad. Hiccup held his hand out too, but the hatchling backed away and hissed. ''Just like her mother.'' Hiccup looked at Starkad. She snorted. Astrid gasped. ''What is it?'' Hiccup asked frighted. I stood next to Astrid, licking her face. Her body started to convulse in spasms. Hiccup went to the other side of the bed and held her hand. She kept yelling in pain. He looked up at me and said ''It's happening. Isn't it.'' I nodded at him and he told me to get the nurse. I ran to the nurse's house, and she knew that I was Hiccup's dragon, and she followed me. I led her to Astrid, and she went back to get her supplies. ''You and you, get out of here.'' She pointed to me and Starkad. I snorted, but I backed out to leave. ''Come on Starkad, let's go.'' The little hatchling squeaked as her mother nudged her to the exit. ''Let me pick her up.'' Starkad nodded and I carefully grabbed the hatchling with my mouth, teeth unsheathed. She wriggled and tried to get out, but my grip was too good. We made it back to the nest, and I placed her in the hay. She tried breathing fire at me, but she was too little to control it. I purred and licked her. ''I agree with Hiccup. She's just like you.'' Starkad purred and lied down next to our daughter. I left, leaving Starkad to sleep. I knew that I had three hatchlings now, but Starkad's didn't feel like mine. I sighed and slept outside of Hiccup's house.

-New Arrivals-

I was woken up by Hiccup. He patted my nose. ''Thanks buddy. If we hadn't stopped flying, I wouldn't have seen my kids being born.'' I smiled at him, and got up. ''Come on Toothless. Let's introduce you to my kids.'' I followed him inside quietly. Astrid was on the bed with two smaller humans in her hands. I came up and smelt them hesitantly. They smelt like Astrid, which meant they were both female. Hiccup and Astrid smiled. ''This is Ricket, but we haven't thought of any names for this one yet. Any ideas buddy.'' He pointed to the weaker one. I only had one. It was stormy outside, so I pointed to the sky. ''So what. There's a storm.'' Once he said storm, I smiled. ''Storm. That's what you want us to name her?'' I was remembering Stormy Wake. I purred and licked him. ''Okay buddy.'' We walked back inside to Astrid. ''Toothless thought of a name.'' Astrid looked up from the children. ''What?'' she asked. ''Storm.'' Astrid smiled. ''That's a beautiful name. Thank you Toothless.'' I purred and walked up to Astrid. She was watching the children with intrest, so I looked at them too. They were like miniature Hiccups. One looked like Hiccup more, while having Astrid's blue eyes, and the other was looked like Astrid only a little more. She still had Hiccup's scrawny body, and brown eyes, but had Astrid's face. Hiccup came up behind me and patted my nose again. ''Come on Toothless, Let's go fly.'' They left Astrid alone for awhile to fly. Once we were up in the air, Hiccup said ''Go wherever you want to go Toothless. I feel like a surprise.'' an important thought occurred to me. Maybe I could go to the Fury Clan. I could see my hatchlings. I flew to where I knew it was. After a couple of hours, I smelt something. Other Night Furies. I quietly landed in a small clearing. There was still enough daylight to see, but there was a thunderstorm above our heads. Hiccup got off and looked around. ''Where are we buddy?'' I walked along a small path to the camp. Then I smelt something familiar. ''Blackscale? Snowscale? Where are you?'' They came out from the bushes and stared at Hiccup with enough anger that I put myself in front of him. A flash of light went through the the field. Snowscale softened her gaze. ''Nightscale! I'd thought I'd never see you again!'' We licked each other and Blackscale was still staring at Hiccup. ''Blackscale. He's no threat to the camp. He's actually my friend.'' Blackscale looked back at me. ''You abandoned us! Left us for death! And now we see you again with-with, this human companion!'' He was hostile. Another flash. ''Darkfire said you were leader now, but you don't have to be hostile'' His gaze changed to a calmer look. ''How did you know?'' he asked ''Darkfire came to me with Snowfire in a dream. They said that I'd see you again, and Darkfire said you were leader now.'' Blackscale ignored Hiccup and licked me. ''I met the human not long after I left. His name is Hiccup. I want you two to meet him'' They followed me to Hiccup. His prosthetic leg prevented him from running, so he stayed where he was. ''It'll be hard to show him that you two are my hatchlings, but we can try. Also, since he can't understand me, I can't tell him my real name. That's why he calls me Toothless.'' They nodded and I walked up to him. I licked him and he calmed down. He followed me to Snowscale and Blackscale. I got a large stick and drew two lines to form a triangle. The point was where I was standing. Hiccup looked at the lines and looked at the two younger dragons. He was seeing my eyes on Blackscale, my body on Snowscale. Hiccup asked quietly ''Are these your kids?'' I smiled at him and licked him. He walked up to Blackscale first. He hissed at him. ''Blackscale. It's okay. He won't hurt you.'' He calmed down a little, and he allowed Hiccup to touch him. Then he backed away. He was like me when I met Hiccup for the first time. Then he turned to Snowscale. She snuggled up to him like she had known him as long as I have. Hiccup fell backwards onto the ground, ''Okay, okay. Can I get up!'' Snowscale let him get back up. ''They're definitely your kids Toothless, but where's their mother?'' I looked at the ground and started to fill myself with the memories. ''I see.'' he huffed. ''We've got to get back to Astrid. She'll be wondering where we are anyways.'' He hopped onto my back and opened my tail up, but I didn't fly away yet. ''Come with us. Please. The humans are our friends in our village.'' Blackscale snorted. ''I'll never go to a human village, ever!'' And he flew away. Snowscale looked at me ''I can't go back. I'm sorry, but this is my home. However… I-I laid an egg yesterday, and, I can't care for it, I was looking for someone to watch it for me. Would you watch it?'' I nodded and Snowscale flew away. "Come on Toothless. We have to get back.'' I didn't budge. We sat there only for a couple of minutes until Snowscale came back with something in her mouth. She placed it on the ground in front of me for me to take. She looked sadly into my eyes and then left. Hiccup had not seen her place the egg on the ground, but I picked the egg up and then flew off the ground. We flew back to the village and Hiccup went to Astrid immediately. I followed him inside. Astrid was still holding Storm, as she listened to Hiccup. He was telling her where we were, and then he told her that I had two kids out there. She looked at me and I walked over. She patted me on the head and then I remembered the egg in my mouth. They went back to talking to each other. I whimpered and both of them looked back at me. I got a blanket and placed the egg on it. Hiccup was as surprised as Astrid was. ''Where did he get that?'' she asked Hiccup. ''He must have gotten it from his daughter.'' I smiled at him. He was right, and then I wrapped my tail around the small, black egg. ''Toothless, you can't keep the egg in here. You could bring it to Starkad though.'' He was right. Starkad would know what to do, so I grabbed the egg, and walked out of the house. I went to Starkad and showed her the egg, and I told her where I got it. She nodded and said to always keep it warm. So I blasted the ground where I was going to place it, and then put it on the embers. I slept next to the egg, knowing I'd see it again tomorrow, unlike the last time I slept next to one of my eggs. Snowfire must be watching me right now.

Starkad woke me up to watch our new hatchling. She was getting some food. The hatchling watched its mother fly off, and it tried to follow, but I stopped it before it could get hurt. I brought it back inside the nest and licked it. I knew that Starkad hadn't thought of a name yet, but I thought of one. Maybe Skyrik would be good. Starkad came back and I asked her ''Would Skyrik be a good name?'' She looked at me then the hatchling. ''Yes, it would, but the humans will name it what they want to.'' I shrugged my shoulders. ''It was a good thought.'' I got up and found Hiccup. I brought him to the hatchling to name. He knew why I'd brought him here. ''Alright buddy, she'll get a name, but Astrid should because Starkad is her dragon.'' Hiccup went to get Astrid. She came out of the house with him. She had left the twins inside sleeping. ''Toothless wants the hatchling to have a name.'' Astrid went to the little dragon and stroked it with her hand. ''Maybe Skylar would be a good name.'' Starkad licked her and purred. ''Skylar it is then'' Hiccup said. Hiccup hugged Astrid and brought her back to the house. I slept next to my egg again that night, hoping that nothing would separate me from it.

-Meeting-

About 7 months later, Astrid brought Storm and Ricket outside to meet Skylar. They were still crawling when they met Skylar. Skylar started talking about 2 weeks ago, and we told her that the humans can't understand our language, so talking won't do anything. Storm was walking up to Skylar. Skylar backed up into Starkad and nudged her forward. Skylar hissed at Storm, and Storm backed away. Ricket walked up next, and Skylar was sniffing her all over. Ricket started to laugh while Skylar nuzzled her. Storm was feeling left out and then she saw me. Her eyes were full of curiosity. Her blue eyes were looking at me just like Hiccup did when he was watching me in the trench. She looked into my eyes. She crawled over and touched my nose with her hand. It felt just like Hiccup's touch. I knew that Storm needed a companion through her life, but I was already with Hiccup. Then I had an idea. I stood up and allowed her to touch my egg. When she saw the egg, she crawled to it and started to hug it. I saw an early connection between the two. The same thing with Ricket and Skylar, except Storm was showing fierce love instead of just having fun. From that moment on, I knew that Storm and my hatchling would be like me and Hiccup. Friends Forever.

About 5 years later, the egg still hadn't hatched. Night Fury eggs take the longest to hatch than any other dragon egg. Storm was always in the dragon nest, even at night. She barely went back into the human houses. Hiccup knew that I wouldn't hurt her, and that I'd protect her from anything. I watched Storm sleep with the egg. Then I heard a faint chirp. I looked everywhere, but never found the source, so I went back to watching Storm. Soon after, I heard it again. This time I found out where it was coming from. I looked down onto the egg. It started to move. I blew into Storm's blonde hair. She looked up at me. ''Hi Toofless.'' she said. I nudged her with my head. She got up and saw that the egg was moving. She instantly got in front of it and watched intenty. A crack appeared and then a small hole. Soon, I could see the white head through the shell. ''Is that the baby dragon?'' She asked. I nodded and continued to watch the egg. A paw came out and then a tail. I used my claws to help the baby Night Fury out of the egg. Storm watched me and the egg. Then a small white head came out of the egg. It had dark, amber eyes. Storm stuck here hand out to touch it, but the head tried to bite her hand. I knew that the hatchling was hungry. I regurgitated some meat for the hatchling to eat. Once it saw the food, it wriggled to get out of the shell. Then it finally got out when it used its claws. It walked wobbly on its legs, towards the food. It started to eat it and I noticed that it was a female. It had a white body and black webbing on the bottom of its wings and tail flaps. Storm walked over to her and the baby dragon knocked her over. Storm started to laugh as the hatchling was playing with her. I laughed and looked over at Starkad. She was sleeping with Skylar. ''Starkad. Wake up!'' Starkad yawned and looked around to see why I woke her up. Once she saw the hatchling, she woke Skylar up to meet her. Skylar wasn't fully grown yet, in fact, she wasn't much bigger than she was. Maybe a few inches, but dragons took awhile to grow up. She was a little annoyed that she was woken up, but since she knew her mother wouldn't stop, she got up. Then she saw the new hatchling, and ran up to it. My hatchling was still playing with Storm, but once it saw Skylar, it shrunk back behind her. ''Don't be afraid of Skylar. She won't hurt you.'' Storm said. She slowly came out from behind Storm, and sniffed the air. Skylar came up smell her too, but the hatchling was backing away. ''Skylar. Leave her alone. She's scared of you.'' I commanded her. Skylar went back to Starkad and the hatchling continued to play with Storm. ''Watch them will you'' I told Starkad. I got up to find Hiccup. I found him with Astrid in the trench. They were sleeping next to each other under a tree. I walked up to them and licked Hiccup right in the face. ''Oh! What the!'' he yelled. Then he opened his eyes and saw me. ''Oh. It's just you. What is it?'' I kept nudging him. ''Okay I'll get up. Astrid. Wake up" he said to Astrid. She was yawning when she opened her eyes and saw me. ''Toothless want's to show us something.'' Hiccup and Astrid both got up. I motioned them to get on the saddle. ''Okay buddy.'' Hiccup said. Astrid got on after. We flew quietly and slowly back to the camp. I landed softly and kept moving so they couldn't get off yet. I walked to the nest area and then I let them get off. ''Why are we here?'' Astrid said. Then I heard Storm's laughing again. I saw the little hatchling on top of her. It squeaked out a small cry of triumph. Once it smelt Hiccup and Astrid, it hid behind a pile of hay. ''What did you want to show us Toothless?'' Hiccup asked. I found the eggshell remnants and pushed them to him. ''Your egg hatched!'' No duh Sherlock. I looked around the hay pile for the hatchling. I found her and she squeaked when I picked her up in my mouth. I put her in front of Hiccup and it instantly backed away. ''You're a little shy. Aren't you.'' Astrid bent down onto her knees. The hatchling was a little less afraid. Hiccup bent down too. ''We won't hurt you.'' he said. He stuck his hand out and the hatchling sniffed it. It was still afraid of them, but it wasn't as shy. ''What should we name it?'' Hiccup said. ''Let's name it tomorrow. Right now I'm a little tired.'' said Astrid. With that, Astrid and Hiccup went to bed and I was left with Storm and my new hatchling.


	8. Naming

**-**Naming-

The next morning the hatchling was cuddling with Storm. I was thinking of a name for her. Something simple and easy to tell Hiccup. Storm was waking up. ''Maybe Snowshadow. I would like that, but I wouldn't be able to tell Hiccup.'' Storm looked into my eyes when I said that. ''I could tell him'' What! How could she understand me? ''Can you understand me?'' I said. She nodded. A human who could speak dragon! ''Did you know that no one else can understand me? Only you, and the other dragons can.'' She looked sad, but she was also happy that she could understand me anyways. ''Should I tell daddy that you what to name her Snowshadow?'' I nodded. She got up and went to Hiccup's house. I was left alone with soon to be named Snowshadow. I watched her sleep. She was peaceful, like Snowfire. Then Hiccup walked in, followed by Storm. ''Why did you bring me here Stormy?'' Hiccup asked her. ''Toofless says he wants to name her Snowshadow.'' I smiled and Hiccup was a little surprised and confused. ''What do you mean 'he said'?'' Storm looked up at her father. ''I can understand them, and stuff.'' Hiccup hugged his daughter. ''So what did Toothless say about the name?'' he asked. ''He says he wants the name to be Snowshadow.'' Hiccup smiled and knelt down beside his daughter. ''Snowshadow's a nice name.'' Storm hugged Hiccup ''Let's go to bed'' Hiccup said. He was leaving when he turned back to watch his daughter settle down next to me, and and fall asleep. He left with a smile. I picked Snowshadow up and placed her next to Storm. They snuggled into each other and I looked down at them both. I knew that neither of these kids were actually mine, but I treated them as so because they were the kids of the ones I loved. I wrapped my tail and wings around the two children, so nothing could harm them without harming me first. I fell asleep knowing I had something to live for.

The morning was humid and sunny. This was perfect weather for Night Furies. I heard rustling not far from where I was, and I looked up. Starkad was shifting her weight a lot more than usual. This weather wasn't the best for Nadders, because their skin wasn't as tough as mine, and it couldn't prevent the heat from getting onto her body. I knew I wouldn't be able to help, so I instead, looked down to the two children that I was protecting. Neither of them were sleeping. Instead, Storm was trying to talk to Snowshadow. I didn't bother to listen to what they were talking about, so I stood up and yawned. Snowshadow tumbled onto the hay, and looked up at me. I could tell that she didn't want me to get up. I put my nose in front of her, and she sniffed me. I purred with delight at the little white dragon. So similar to Snowfire. Storm was going to get some food when Snowshadow tackled her. Storm squeaked with surprise, and I picked the hatchling up off of her. ''Thanks Toofless.'' After she was gone, I put the white dragon down. She squealed for Storm to come back. ''She'll come back little one. She went to go get food.'' She still moaned and cried, but eventually, Storm came back with a couple of fish. She placed them on the ground. I ate them all and then regurgitated some for Snowshadow. As she was eating, Storm patted her along her spine. She didn't mind her doing it, but she did want a little privacy, so she hissed just a little. Storm stopped and waited patiently waited for her finish eating. Before she was done, Storm stood up and walked over to me. Storm loved me, maybe not as much as she loved Snowshadow, but she may have loved me more than Hiccup because she slept with me instead of him. I was like her adoptive father in some way. Hiccup didn't mind at all. He knew she was safer with me. She hugged me and I purred. Then she went back to Snowshadow. Snowshadow was trying to jump on her, but Storm maintained her balance. Then Storm sat down and Snowshadow licked her face. I walked over to Starkad, who was watching Skylar chase a mouse. ''Won't you miss this.'' I said to her. She turned her head towards me. ''Yeah, I guess I will.'' I lied down next to her and started eating a goat. ''Do you want some?'' I asked her. ''No thanks. I just ate.'' She stood up and walked over to Skylar. Skylar was still chasing the mouse, but Starkad scared it in the other direction. ''I was playing with that!'' Starkad chuckled and motioned to her to get some sleep. My thoughts were interrupted by Snowshadow climbing onto my back. I chuckled and flapped my wings so it was hard to stay on. Storm went onto my back too and they started to squeal with delight. ''Are you three having fun?'' Someone said sarcastically. I looked up and saw Hiccup. He had probably been there the whole time. I stopped flapping my wings so Storm could get off. She ran over to her father and hugged him. He looked up at me and smiled. I stood up, careful not to let Snowshadow fall, and walked up to him. I nuzzled him with my head, and he put one of his hands on my forehead. Snowshadow was still a little bit cautious of new people, but I could feel her moving towards my head. Her curiosity won over fear, so she was on my head now, sniffing Hiccup's hand. Hiccup was careful not to move, so he didn't scare her. Then she licked his hand and Hiccup finally took his hand off my head. Snowshadow wanted to lick his hand again, so she walked towards him. She tripped on one of her wings and fell off of my head, which was about 5 feet off the ground. My quick reflexes caught her. I had to use my mouth, but my teeth were sheathed. I caught her by the tail. Storm inspected her to see if she was hurt. Thankfully, the only thing hurt was a bruise on her tail. Hiccup could see that Snowshadow was curious, so he put his hand in front of her and she licked it again. Snowshadow soon got bored of licking his hand and went back onto my back. I lied down and Snowshadow bit my ear. I growled and she didn't do it again. Storm walked over to cuddle too, but Hiccup stopped her. ''You need to go eat Storm. You can come back when you're done. Ricket's bored with you not home.'' Storm was reluctantly brought back home. Snowshadow still wanted to play, so I got a small fish and threw it to the other side of the nest. She scrambled after it, tripping on her wings. She got the fish and brought it back to me to throw again. I threw it so many times that my neck started to hurt. I got tired and closed my eyes. Snowshadow wasn't tired, but since I wouldn't do anything else, she curled into a ball underneath my chin.

About 6 months pass. Hiccup invented a new tail that didn't need him to control to let me fly. Snowshadow and Skylar are going to learn how to fly. Starkad let me do the teaching, since I was more experienced. I opened my wings widely, to show them the starting stance to take off. Skylar copied my stance perfectly, while Snowshadow had a little difficulty moving her wings. Night Fury wings were stronger than Nadder wings, so it took longer to learn to control them. I helped her get used to it, and then she finally had the right stance. I tried to explain to them how to move your body in the air, but it only confused them. So I showed them instead. I took off slower than usual, so they could see. Skylar did the same, and she was in the air, but she had no idea how to control it, so she fell to the ground, where Starkad was waiting. Snowshadow was scared, since she didn't even know how to control her wings, let alone fly with them. Storm came up from behind and started talking to her. Then Storm backed away from her, and Snowshadow started to open her wings. She flew off into the air. I watched as she started to fall, but then Storm told her to open her wings. She did so and started to glide across the air. She and Storm started to squeal with joy. I flew over to Snowshadow and I continued the flying lesson. By the end of the day, Snowshadow and Skylar were flying perfectly.

About 7 years pass, and Storm was now 12, but her birthday was tomorrow, so her and Ricket would be 13. Hiccup denied permission for them to fly until they were teenagers. Both of them were exited for their first day of flying. Throughout the years, Storm's 'talent' had grown. She could do it using telepathy. She didn't need to talk. She only needed to close her eyes and concentrate. Something Hiccup didn't know that I did, was that she could 'think' through Snowshadow's mind. Knowing her pain, thoughts, and where she was every second without concentrating. I found this out one day when Snowshadow was hunting in the forest. Storm and I didn't know where she went, so Storm went to go find her. She came back by sunset, and Snowshadow was right behind her. Snowshadow told me the whole story. That they could sense each other, and that was why she could fly better than Skylar. Storm told her what to do to fly better when she was on the ground.

I was in the nest with Snowshadow next to me. She was much bigger than she was when she was a hatchling. She was only slightly smaller than me. Skylar was the same size as Starkad, since Nadders are fully grown within 10 years. Storm slept in the nest every night, next to Snowshadow. Astrid was getting annoyed, but she didn't say anything, because she knew it would break Storm's heart to sleep further away from Snowshadow. During the day, her and Ricket were always together. Whether it was eating with one another, or just walking next to each other. During the day, I showed Skylar and Snowshadow the best hunting spots, sunning places, and how to battle. My thoughts were interrupted by Storm coming into the nest for the night. Snowshadow got up and walked up to her. They hugged each other. Snowshadow settled down next to me and Storm slept next to Snowshadow. Snowshadow wrapped her arms and legs around her. The way she wrapped her legs around her brought back so many memories. Hopefully Snowshadow and Storm wouldn't have to go through that ordeal. I fell asleep unknowingly that a huge part of Snowshadow's life was going to change.

-Everything gone-

Storm was shaking me to get up. I groaned. Storm kept pushing me. I got up and yawned. Come on Toothless! It's my birthday and I don't want you to miss it! I heard in my head. Sometimes she could be so annoying!… like her father. She had already woken Snowshadow up, so the whole nest was empty along with Starkad and Skylar. I staggered towards Hiccup's house. Hiccup walked up to me first and put his hand on my head as we walked along. I noticed that Storm and Ricket were outside playing with each other. Snowshadow watched patiently for Storm to play with her. We walked into the house, and the first thing I saw was Astrid with a large box. Hiccup could see that I was confused, so he said, ''We're going to put two saddles in it. One for Skylar and Ricket, and the other for Storm and Snowshadow.'' I nodded and turned around to leave. ''And Toothless…'' I turned around ''Don't tell Storm what her gift is.'' I snorted at him. Why would I tell her? I backed my way out the door, and found Snowshadow playfully on top of Storm. Ricket wasn't too far away with Skylar. Storm was laughing while Snowshadow pinned her down and licked her. I walked over and snorted. Snowshadow looked up and stopped when she realized it was me. She let Storm get up. ''Hiccup told me to get everyone ready for the party. So try to get everyone calm enough to stop fighting each other.'' I said to both of them. Storm moaned, but soon got everyone settled. Hiccup came out with the box in his arms. He placed it on the table for Ricket and Storm to open. The rest of the humans were sitting at the large table, while the dragons sat behind them. I stood next to Hiccup and Starkad. Snowshadow next to Storm, and Skylar next to Ricket. ''Okay. You can open your present now.'' They tore at the box. Once they got it opened, Storm squealed. She picked her saddle up and started to bounce around. Ricket did the same. Snowshadow and Skylar were confused. They've never seen one. I walked over to them. ''They're saddles for the humans, like mine.'' I turned to my side so they could see the saddle. ''So that's what it's for?'' Snowshadow asked. ''They allow the humans to hold on while you're flying.'' Skylar looked at Ricket who was coming up from behind me. ''Come here Skylar! Let's get this on you!'' Skylar walked up to her and then stood still. Hiccup helped put it on, and soon Ricket was on Skylar. Snowshadow was waiting patiently for Hiccup to put hers on. Storm mounted Snowshadow and soon they were ready to take off together. Hiccup had trained them well before they were ready to ride, so they knew exactly what to do. ''You four have fun okay.'' Hiccup said to them before they flew into the air. ''Follow them to make sure they don't get into trouble.'' He said to me. I nodded and took off. I saw that Ricket was only having slight difficulty keeping balance, while Storm was flying just about perfectly. I dive-bombed between the two and Ricket was unprepared, so Skylar swirved in a different direction than Snowshadow. Ricket soon regained control and went back to her sister. ''This is harder than it looks! How are you doing so good?'' Ricket said to her sister. Ricket hadn't known about her 'ability' yet. Only me, Hiccup, and Snowshadow knew. Astrid kept guessing, but she's not very good at guessing games, so she doesn't know yet either. ''I guess I'm a natural.'' Storm said. Then she looked up and saw me. When she looked up, Snowshadow did too. ''What are you doing here Toothless?'' She asked. Storm asked the same question. ''Your father told me to follow you four.'' Storm sighed. ''I guess dad told him to follow us.'' she said to Ricket. She didn't want Ricket to know yet. "When we get home, I'm giving dad a piece of my….. Storm! Watch out!'' The tree line was in front of us. Snowshadow couldn't stop in time. They plunged into the forest. Ricket managed to get above the trees, but she didn't know where her sister was. I dived into the trees. Quickly, but carefully, I dodged the trees and followed Snowshadow's scent. Hopefully neither of them would be hurt. I soon found them in the trench. Snowshadow was on her side, with Storm clutched between her legs. The scene was too familiar. I landed next to them, and noticed something was wrong. Very wrong. They were both still alive, but Storm's right arm was… different. It was limp and broken. I gasped in horror at Snowshadow's right wing. It was on the ground, bent the wrong way. Storm's eyes were opening slowly. ''Toothless…. What happened?'' she asked weakly. She tried to get up, but her arm caused enough pain that she lied back down. ''Don't get up. Your arm is broken, and I think Snowshadow's wing is broken too.'' Storm stayed down. ''Snowshadow saved my life….'' she said quietly. I nodded. Snowshadow was still unconscious. ''I'll go get Ricket and Skylar.'' Storm slumped down and started breathing heavily. I flew into the air and looked around for Skylar. I saw them not far away, and I yelled out to Skylar ''Over here! I found them!'' Skylar flew over and we went into the trench. Ricket got off instantly once she saw her sister in pain. Skylar nuzzled Snowshadow's head, but she was still unconscious. ''We've got to get them back to the village.'' Ricket said. I nodded. ''Tell Ricket about your connection with dragons, and Snowshadow. It's time for her to know. I'm going to go get Hiccup and Astrid. Stay here.'' Why would I go anywhere? I rolled my eyes at her, and I flew towards the village. I franticly searched for Hiccup. Starkad was nowhere to be found. I realized that they must be flying together. I flew off again. I searched for them in the air for about an hour, and then I saw them. Starkad was gliding across the air, not knowing what was happening. Hiccup and Astrid were both riding her. I yelled out Starkad's name. Hiccup heard me and turned around. He could easily see the worry in my eyes. ''Where's Ricket and Storm?'' he said anxiously. I turned towards the trench, and he followed. I landed above the trench and pointed over the edge. ''Ricket!'' Hiccup yelled. ''Storm!'' yelled Astrid. They tumbled down the side, Starkad and I following. Ricket was crouching over her sister. Skylar was still trying to wake Snowshadow up. Starkad rushed over to Skylar first. 'Are you hurt!'' she asked. ''No, but Snowshadow is, and so is Storm.'' Starkad walked over to Snowshadow. She knew that Snowshadow was unconscious. I turned my head to Hiccup and Astrid. Astrid was attending to Ricket, while Hiccup was inspecting Storm. ''How did this happen?'' he asked her. ''We were flying together and then there were trees in front of us. Me and Snowshadow couldn't fly up in time, so we flew into the trees. I hit my arm on something, but I don't know what. The next thing I know was Toothless in front of me.'' Hiccup looked at her arm. He gently squeezed it and Storm cried out. ''Astrid….'' She walked over. ''I think she broke her arm.'' Astrid buried her head into his shoulder, and started to cry. I whined with her, but not just for Storm, but also for Snowshadow. I pointed to Snowshadow's wing underneath Storm, and Hiccup looked up. He inspected her wing. He sighed. ''Her wing is broken too…'' I looked down at my paws, and closed my eyes. Why couldn't her life be normal, like Skylar's, or Starkad's. ''Toothless. We've got to get them back to camp, now. You carry Snowshadow while we'll put Storm on Starkad.'' I flew above Snowshadow and grabbed her carefully, and flew back to the village. It reminded me of Snowfire. Except Snowshadow wasn't dead yet, and I wasn't alone. Starkad was next to me, with Storm on her back. Together, we all flew back quickly and carefully. Once we were in the village, Hiccup yelled, ''Gobber! I need help now!'' Gobber ran over ''What do you need this time?'' Hiccup pointed to the limp Storm on Starkad. ''We need to get her to Gilda! I think her arm is broken!'' I watched as they brought her to the nurse. I looked back at Snowshadow. ''She'll be okay Toothless.'' Astrid was next to me. I slumped down onto my stomach. I hope Astrid is right. Ricket came up to me after Astrid went to make sure Storm was okay. ''Storm told me about what she could do. I know that she can talk to you, and she can understand you. I wish I could. Then I'd be able to talk to Skylar. I hope she'll be okay. I think Snowshadow is in better shape than her.'' I licked her softly on the cheek. She hugged me around the neck. ''It's not your fault if anything goes wrong. You did your best.'' I purred and put my head on her lap. Skylar sat down on her other side. We lie there for the rest of the day. I fell asleep when Ricket had to go an eat. Snowfire please. If you're listening, make sure Snowshadow and Storm are okay.


	9. Wounded

-Wounded-

I woke up and I was alone in the middle of the village. Snowshadow wasn't next to me. The humans must have brought her into the house. I got up and sniffed them out. Snowshadow was in Hiccup's house, along with Storm. I walked through the door and saw Hiccup sitting at the table with a sad look on his face. Astrid was next to him with the same look. I rushed upstairs. I saw Storm on the bed asleep, and Snowshadow on the floor also asleep. I noticed that Snowshadow was different somehow. I moved closer and realized her right wing was missing. I gasped. I backed away from her. I wasn't able to handle the truth-Snowshadow's wing was gone, and it wouldn't come back. The one time she flies with Storm, she gets hurt. I saw Storm fidgeting on the bed. I walked over and sniffed her. She didn't smell sick, so she must have been okay. She slowly opened her eyes. ''Where am I?'' she asked. ''You're back home.'' She looked at me and smiled. Thanks Toothless. I nodded. She got up slowly from the bed. Where's Snowshadow? I can't sense her. she asked in my head. ''She's unconscious. She's over there.'' I pointed to her on the ground at the foot of the bed. She got up slowly, because her arm was still in pain. Her legs weren't too wobbly, but that's when I noticed her right arm. There was no arm, just like Snowshadow's wing. I followed her to Snowshadow. I know Ricket said it's not my fault, but how can't it? I whined. Storm turned to me and used her good arm to pat me on the forehead. Then she sat down next to Snowshadow. Storm closed her eyes and touched Snowshadow. After a few moments, Snowshadow started to move. Storm opened her eyes and waited. Snowshadow's eyes were still closed, but she was regaining consciousness. She opened her eyes. She stood up quickly, but once she stood up, the weight on one side of her body caused her to fall back down. ''Where am I? Why can't I get up?'' she asked scared. You're in my house. You can't get up because there's more weight on the left side of your body. Snowshadow looked confused. You broke your right wing when we landed, and daddy had to fix it. Snowshadow tried getting up again, but to no avail. You saved my life. ''I did?'' Snowshadow asked. Storm and I nodded. ''If you hadn't had wrapped your wings around her… she could've been killed.'' Snowshadow was shocked. ''I just did what my instincts told me to do.'' She said honestly. ''Those are my instincts. Any other night fury would have protected themselves.'' Storm hugged Snowshadow with her good arm, and left the other one hanging down her side. Let's try getting you on your feet. Storm said. Snowshadow nodded, and she tried getting up. Slowly. Storm commanded. She did so, and soon she was on her feet. She was starting to fall to one side, but Storm kept her from hitting the ground. Snowshadow tried walking, but her weight shifted. She started to fall and Storm tried to stop her, but Storm's strength was almost nothing as they both fell to the ground. I helped them back up. I decided to show Hiccup they were awake. He and Astrid were still sitting there with sad looks on their faces. ''Guys? You know they're all right. Right?'' I knew they couldn't understand me, but it's fun to mess with them. Hiccup looked up. I could tell he saw a gleam in my eye that wasn't surrounded by sadness. ''Astrid. Look at Toothless.'' She looked at me and saw the same thing. ''What is it?'' Hiccup asked. I walked upstairs, and looked back at them before I was at the top. They followed and I waited for them. When they came upstairs, they saw Storm guiding Snowshadow across the room, trying to get her used to the new weight. Then Snowshadow tripped and fell to the ground. Storm gasped in pain as Snowshadow hit the ground. Astrid ran over. ''Are you alright?'' she asked. Storm nodded. Snowshadow was breathing heavily. I walked over with Hiccup. ''It's okay girl. You'll get used to it'' Hiccup said smoothly. I nodded. Snowshadow tried again to get up and go to Storm, but every time she tried ended in failure. Storm couldn't bear her to be in pain anymore. Stop moving Snowshadow! If you keep trying to get up, you'll keep hurting yourself! Storm begged her to stop. She slumped down. She moaned ''I need to get used to it if I'm going to walk.'' But if you keep trying to get up, you'll keep hurting yourself. Just stay here for a couple of days until you can walk. Hiccup will take care of you. ''But I don't want to sit here while you can go outside!'' Snowshadow said annoyed. I'll stay here with you. I won't leave. Snowshadow lifted her head and looked at Storm. ''Thanks. You're the best.'' Storm hugged Snowshadow's head with one arm. Snowshadow purred. ''Hiccup.'' Astrid said. He turned to her. ''When Snowshadow fell, I saw Storm gasp. Is there something I should know about?'' Hiccup turned to me. She was too close to the truth to lie to her. He sighed. ''Me and Storm have been keeping a secret from you. Storm is….. different.'' Astrid had no idea what he was talking about. ''She wasn't the one who named Snowshadow. Toothless was.'' She looked at me confused. ''Did you ever notice Storm talking to herself in the nest with no one else there?'' Hiccup asked. ''Quite frequently actually.'' Astrid responded. ''For one, she's not talking to herself. And two…. she was talking to Toothless and Snowshadow.'' Astrid didn't understand. ''So what. She was little and she had an imagination.'' Hiccup shook his head. ''Watch her Astrid. Maybe ask a question for Snowshadow or Toothless.'' Storm stood up and walked over to me. ''Fine, I will. Toothless.'' I looked into her eyes. ''Why did you hate me so much when we met?'' I had to think. It was awhile back, but then I remembered. ''Because you hurt Hiccup. That was a bad impression. If you hadn't knocked him down, I wouldn't have reacted defensively.'' Storm listened. ''He says it's because you knocked dad down on the ground and he reacted defensively. By knocking him down, you made a bad impression.'' Astrid's eyes opened wide. ''H-How?'' she stuttered. ''I told you that she can understand them. She wouldn't had known that if Toothless didn't tell her.'' Astrid ran up to her daughter. ''All these years and you guys didn't tell me? What about Ricket? Did she know?'' Hiccup shook his head. ''Ricket didn't know until Storm told her in the trench yesterday. We didn't tell you, because you didn't need to know. Oh.. and there's one more thing.'' Astrid listened to him. ''She doesn't need to speak out loud anymore. She can close her eyes and talk to them through her mind.'' Astrid continued to hug Storm. ''Um, Mom! Can you stop squeezing me to death!'' Astrid looked into Storm's eyes. ''I'm sorry.'' Astrid stood up and looked at Hiccup. ''She never wants to be separated from Snowshadow because they share a bond. If one is hurt, so is the other. Storm can sense where Snowshadow is without having to concentrate, and she can kinda read her mind, but only her feelings. It's a little complicated.'' I walked up to Storm ''Tell her that I'm sorry for everything I did the first day of meeting her. I haven't been able to tell her myself, but now I can.'' Storm nodded. ''Toothless says he's sorry for everything he ever did to you on the day you met him.'' Astrid wrapped her arms around my neck. ''There's something I want to tell Hiccup.'' I said. ''He says he wants to say something to dad'' Astrid let go of me and I walked up to Hiccup. ''You probably don't remember the day you lost your leg, but I remember it like it was yesterday.'' Storm repeated the sentence. ''I was watching you as you fell into the inferno, unconscious.'' I let Storm repeat it. ''What no one else knows is that I was putting my life before yours.'' I paused for Storm. ''I either had to choose to protect myself by landing on my feet, or to save you and land on my head.'' Astrid gasped as Storm repeated it. ''As we were falling, I saw a white night fury in the flames.'' ''She was my mate before she was killed by the green death.'' I turned my head away for a second. ''Her name was Snowfire, and she had red eyes.'' I turned my head back. ''I loved her. She was everything to me, and I couldn't save her.'' Astrid came up to me and placed her hand on my head. ''That's why I choose to save Hiccup. Besides my two children and my mother, he was the only other loved one I had.'' Hiccup hugged me. ''Thanks Toothless.'' I blew into his face. ''No, thank you…''

Storm walked out the front door of her house. No one else in the village had seen or heard from Storm in a couple of days. Hiccup didn't tell anyone about her arm. He didn't want her to be sympathized by the whole village. Only him, Astrid, and me knew about it. Snotlout ran over to Storm, Raging Inferno close by. ''Hey Storm! What's up?'' he asked. He hadn't seen her right arm yet. She was turned to the right, so he couldn't see it. Raging Inferno's eyes had spotted it and stopped Snotlout in his tracks. I walked up to Raging Inferno. ''It's okay. Snotlout won't hurt her.'' Raging Inferno looked into my eyes for any sense of uncertainty, but all he saw was complete certainty. ''Fine'' Raging Inferno let Snotlout go and we watched. ''Hiccup didn't say anything about what happened to you, so everyone was worried, but I guess it was nothing. I wonder why Hiccup didn't want to talk about you.'' Snotlout said to himself. Storm looked over to me. Her eyes were sad, but they were still brave. ''Show him.'' I said. ''Who are you talking to?'' Raging Inferno asked. ''Storm.'' Raging Inferno was surprised. ''She can communicate with us, but you mustn't tell any other dragon about this. Got it.'' He nodded. We turned back to Storm and Snotlout. Storm looked at him and said, ''Hiccup had his reasons.'' She turned left to show him her arm. Snotlout crouched down to her height. ''I see why Hiccup didn't want you leaving the house, and why he doesn't want to talk about it.'' Snotlout hugged her softly and then stood up and walked to Raging Inferno. ''Come on Flame, let's go.'' Raging Inferno's nickname was okay to him, since it was similar to his real name. They flew off and only Storm and I were left. "You're just like your father you know.'' I told her. How? ''Your eyes'' I said to her. Dad's eyes are brown, and mine are blue. How does that make them similar? "I don't mean the color. I mean the way your eyes looked when you decided to show Snotlout your arm.'' Really? I nodded. "When your father found out he lost his leg, his eyes were exactly the same as yours were just now.'' Storm looked at her arm then at me. Hiccup walked up beside Storm and put his hand on her shoulder. ''We'd better get go get Snowshadow.'' Storm nodded and went inside. ''Is Snowshadow okay?'' someone said from behind me. I turned to see Starkad. I didn't say a word about Snowshadow to anyone. ''Yes, but she's… different. She's still Snowshadow. It's just that there's something different.'' Starkad was confused. ''You'll see.'' I turned back to the house and waited for Snowshadow. I heard light thumps from inside. Snowshadow was still trying to get used to balancing her body right. Hiccup came out first, followed by Storm. Come on Snowshadow! No one will make fun of you! I heard in my head. Starkad hadn't heard anything, because Storm was in sync with Snowshadow's head, and my head. Snowshadow's head came into view. Her wing was still out of view, so no one could see it. Skylar came running out of nowhere to her friend. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Storm's arm. She turned to Storm and sniffed her. ''It's okay Skylar. I'm still me. My arm's the only thing different.'' Skylar backed away from Storm and then walked to Snowshadow. ''What happened when you crashed? Storm's arm is different now. Did anything happen to you?'' I could see Snowshadow's eyes. They were full of sadness and grief. She walked out of the door. From her left side, you won't notice anything, but from her right, you could easily see that her wing was no longer there. ''What happened?'' Skylar asked startled. ''I broke my wing badly when I landed.'' Skylar was looking at the stub on her right flank, then at Storm's arm. ''Shouldn't Storm be more injured, considering humans have weaker bones?'' Snowshadow looked at me. She wouldn't remember anything, so she wanted me to tell the story. I walked up ''Before they landed, Snowshadow used her body to protect Storm. If she had chosen not to protect her, she would've been alright, but Storm wouldn't be alive right now. Snowshadow saved Storm's life.'' Skylar nuzzled up to Snowshadow ''You're a hero! Just like Toothless!'' I purred. Now that I thought about it… if I had chosen not to protect Hiccup that day, Storm wouldn't be here. ''I'm getting something to eat. I'll come back after I'm done.'' Skylar flew off to get a sheep. Hiccup had left to find Astrid, so that left me, Storm, and Snowshadow. Snowshadow walked slowly towards Starkad, who was next to Skylar eating. Storm and I followed. Starkad looked up from her meal and saw Snowshadow. She ran up to her and started to nuzzle her head. ''I'm so happy to see you're okay!'' I snorted. She looked over at me, and I motioned her over. ''Please don't mention anything about her wing to her. It gets her upset. Okay?'' Starkad nodded. We noticed that Storm and Snowshadow were walking over to us. Storm put her hand on Snowshadow's shoulder as they both walked to Starkad. When they were close enough, Starkad sniffed her. Snowshadow licked her forehead. Starkad didn't want to keep staring at her, so she flew off to the nest. I heard Snowshadow sigh. ''What is it?'' I asked. ''I won't be able to fly without a wing. I'll have to stay on the ground the rest of my life.'' Her face was covered in sorrow. I knew that she loved to fly with Skylar and me, but she couldn't do that anymore. Her wing prevented her. Then I had a thought. I small, tiny, thought. ''I'm going to go find Hiccup.'' I flew away looking for him. I checked the workshop first. He wasn't there. Then I flew to the trench. Surprisingly, he wasn't there either. I could only think of one more place. I looked up at the top of one of the mountains. That's when I saw him. I flew up and landed next to him. ''Hey buddy. What do you want?'' he asked. I whined. He stood up ''What is it?'' I motioned my head to the saddle. ''Okay Toothless.'' He hopped onto my back, and I glided slowly to Snowshadow. Once I landed, I let Hiccup get off. I walked over to Storm. ''I have a crazy, but good idea, and I have to tell Hiccup.'' She nodded. ''Toothless has an idea.'' Hiccup stood in front of me as I spoke. ''I know it's crazy, but I was thinking of you making her a prosthetic wing! Like my tail or your leg.'' Storm said my idea to him, he was a little surprised, but he looked at Storm's missing arm, and Snowshadow's missing wing. ''You're right, it is crazy… but I like it.'' I purred and huddled up next to him. ''I gotta go get started then, huh?'' I let him go to the workshop, while I stayed with Storm and Snowshadow. ''That's a great idea Toothless! Maybe I'll be able to fly after all!''


	10. Test Flight

Snowshadow was grounded for the next week or so until Hiccup had finished his prototype. ''Snowshadow! Come here!'' He yelled from his workshop. She came running, well, walking as fast as she could without falling down, to Hiccup. Storm followed slowly behind her. ''Let's try this out.'' Hiccup said to Snowshadow. Don't get too excited Snowshadow. It might not work. Snowshadow nodded as slowly as she could. ''Stay still.'' commanded Hiccup. He was strapping the wing on carefully and slowly. It was partially made of wood, and partially of fabric. It was the same length of her other wing, but it was thicker. Hiccup strapped the saddle on after, and he let Storm get on. I noticed that there was a small hole on the right side of the saddle near Snowshadow's head. Hiccup explained to Storm that it was to control the wing, and for support for the rest of her body. Storm put what was left of her arm into the hole. Then Hiccup told her to also put her right foot into the side of the saddle. He said it was for more control. She did so, and Snowshadow started to get anxious. Storm tested the controls. She tilted her foot forward, and the wing did so too. Once she was done testing the foot controls, she moved onto the arm controls. She moved her arm to the right, and the wing tilted down. ''That's only for when you're on the ground. It protects the wing from damage.'' Storm moved her arm to the left, and the wing became strait. ''That's for gliding across the air.'' Storm moved her arm forward, and the wing went up into the air. She moved it downwards, and the wing flapped down. ''That's the actual flapping motion you'll need to fly. Since this is only a prototype, if you don't like it, I can make a new one.'' Storm tested the controls one last time before she breathed in and out deeply. You ready Snowshadow? Snowshadow nodded her head. ''If you're going to control my wing, you'll have to concentrate on my thoughts. If you know what I'm going to do next, you can control the wing the right way.'' Good idea Snowshadow. Storm closed her eyes and touched Snowshadow on the head. It was only heartbeats for Storm to open her eyes. I looked at them closely. They didn't look the same. They were green, and they had small, black slits for pupils. Storm was seeing through Snowshadow's eyes now. Let's fly Snowshadow. Snowshadow nodded and they took off. I looked at Hiccup. He nodded and sat down next to Astrid on the stairs in front of their house. I flew into the air to follow them. I saw Storm's eyes closed, as if she were sleeping, but she was flying almost perfectly. The only thing different was the balance. Since the wood was lighter than her other wing, Snowshadow's body was slightly wobbling to the left. I lightly touched her side with my head, and she turned to me. I could see Storm's eyes within hers. It only slightly startled me. I knew that Storm could connect with Snowshadow's head, but this was a little more extreme than I thought. "We should be going back before anything bad happens.'' They nodded and turned around. The turn wasn't sharp like mine. It was a wide circle. I waited for them to completely turn around to help them back. Hiccup was waiting in the middle of the village, so I led them down slowly. Once Snowshadow was safely on the ground, Storm disconnected from Snowshadow. ''That was awesome!'' she said excitingly to Hiccup. He smiled at his daughter ''Was it? Did it work good?'' he asked. Storm couldn't remember what her hands did when they were flying, so she couldn't confirm. I whispered to her ''You were a bit shaky when you were trying to glide, and when you turned around, you had to do a large circle instead of a sharp turn.'' Storm repeated what I said, and Hiccup nodded. ''I'll make adjustments. In the mean time, I'll have to take the prototype off until I'm done. So you'll have to stay on the ground.'' It took all my and Storm's strength to stop her from bouncing around. Hiccup got it unlatched, and Snowshadow was unprepared for her weight shifting to one side of her body, so she fell over. She got back up slowly, and Storm helped her keep her balance. ''Let's get you to bed.'' Storm said to her comfortably.

It took Hiccup another month to finish her new wing, but it was worth the wait. Hiccup put the wing on her and the first thing I noticed, was that Hiccup put more weight on the new wing than on the prototype, so it was much easier for her to walk. There were also more controls he added. Storm would have to use both of her legs, and both of her arms, well, her arm and elbow. He also made it thinner, so it was easier to maneuver in the air. Hiccup even painted it to make it fit in better with the rest of her body. Storm could sense Snowshadow's anxiousness, and she hopped on. ''Just be careful Storm. Okay?'' Hiccup told her. ''Everything's going to be fine dad. Toothless will come with us.'' He looked over at me and I nodded. Hiccup sighed ''Go test it out then.'' Storm and Snowshadow took off right before I did. Storm started slow, and gradually went faster and faster. Storm placed her hand on Snowshadow's forehead, and closed her eyes. I watched as Storm's eyes washed into Snowshadow's. Storm's body was moving as if her eyes were open. I watched as her body leaned to the right slowly. Snowshadow did the same, and they started to bank right. Hiccup outdid himself. Snowshadow was flying like she never hurt herself in the first place. I had a faint thought. ''Let's go this way.'' I said. I banked left and went towards the Fury Clan.

We reached our destination by the time the sun was right above our heads. Storm left Snowshadow's body once we landed. ''This way.'' I told Snowshadow. ''Where are we going?'' Storm asked. ''You'll see.'' I led them to the entrance of the Fury Clan. ''Go in those bushes over there until I tell you to come out.'' ''Okay'' Snowshadow walked to the bushes and ducked down. Since the bushes were covered in berries, I couldn't see or smell her. I waited outside the clan entrance for only minutes, and I saw another night fury leaving the camp. I took in their scent. Moontail! I knelt beside the entrance, waiting for her to exit. Her head came into view. ''Moontail I've missed you.'' She was startled, but she turned her head to mine. She ran up and started to lick me. I purred. ''Why have you come back? Is something wrong?'' I shook my head. ''Nothing's wrong. I came back to introduce my friends.'' Moontail looked around, but saw nothing. ''Storm, Snowshadow! You can come out now.'' Snowshadow poked her head out and sniffed the air. ''This is my mother, Moontail.'' Snowshadow relaxed her body and stepped into the small clearing. Moontail gasped once she saw the prosthetic wing. ''Moontail, this is my friend's child, Storm'' Storm dismounted Snowshadow and walked slowly to my side. ''You've brought a human!'' I growled at her. ''This one is different.'' Moontail interrupted me ''They're all the same! They kill us for a living! And you think that this one is different!'' Storm walked between us and looked at Moontail right in the eyes. ''I don't kill or hunt dragons! My whole village doesn't! Not all humans are the same at all!'' Moontail backed away. ''She can understand me?'' she gasped for air. I nodded. Moontail walked back to me slowly. Keeping an eye on Storm. ''Blackscale said a while ago, that you brought a different human into our territory. Was that human the parent to this one?'' I nodded. ''What about the young dragon you brought as well? Where did she come from?'' I breathed in deeply. ''Did Snowscale tell you anything about what happened to her egg?'' Moontail looked at her paws. ''No. She said that a nadder must have taken it. We woke up and it was gone.'' I smiled. ''Moontail, this is Snowshadow. She's Snowscale's daughter.'' Snowshadow walked up to Moontail. Moontail's eyes started watering. She started to lick Snowshadow over and over. ''Where is Snowscale?'' I asked Moontail. She stopped licking Snowshadow. ''She's in the camp, but I wouldn't bring the human into the camp. She could cause trouble'' Snowshadow growled. Moontail was surprised by Snowshadow's reaction. ''I'm not going into the camp without Storm. We stay together.'' Storm put her only hand on Snowshadow's head. ''Thanks Snowshadow.'' Storm got on Snowshadow's back, and Moontail went into the camp first. I followed, then Snowshadow. The camp was busy. About 10 or 15 night furies were in the field. No one noticed us, until I snorted to get their attention. I noticed Snowscale first. She ran over. ''Nightscale! You're back!'' She froze when she saw Snowshadow's wing, just like Moontail. ''Don't be rude.'' Moontail said. Snowscale returned her gaze to me. ''Who's she?'' I could tell she hadn't noticed Storm yet. Snowshadow was using her good wing and head to shield her from view. ''This is Snowshadow. Do you remember the egg you gave to me years ago?'' Snowscale nodded her head. ''This is your daughter.'' Snowscale showered Snowshadow in licks. ''I knew you'd be safe with Nightscale. I just knew it!'' I knew that Snowscale felt the same way I did when I was finally reunited with her and Blackscale. Snowscale's eyes changed from pure happiness, to horror, when she saw Snowshadow's wing again, realizing her daughter was crippled. ''What is that thing?'' Snowshadow looked at what Snowscale was staring at. Snowshadow sighed. ''I was flying, and I crashed into some of the trees, and I broke my wing.'' Snowscale was unsatisfied with the answer. ''Right. You want me to believe that you couldn't land on your feet in time. Now tell me the real story.'' Snowshadow looked at me. I nodded back. Snowshadow said in her head Toothless says you can come off now. If anything goes wrong, I'll protect you. I added I will too. Snowshadow put her wings on the ground, to let Storm get off. Snowscale hissed at first, but I looked at her and desperately said ''It's okay Snowscale. Do you remember the human I brought with me when you gave me the egg?'' She nodded, still cautious of Storm, who was walking slowly to her. ''This is that human's child. She's different than the other humans. She can speak and understand our language.'' Snowscale looked at me like I hadn't said anything at all. Storm walked even closer to her. Snowscale relaxed a little when Storm turned her head away and held her hand out. It reminded me of when me and Hiccup became friends. ''It's okay Snowscale.'' She placed her forehead onto Storm's hand, and Storm began to talk to her in her mind. I wasn't able to hear her, since I can only hear Storm when she's talking to Snowshadow with her mind. I few minutes past and Storm lifted her hand away from Snowscale's face. Snowscale opened her eyes, and stared at Storm's arm. She must have told her what happened to Snowshadow and herself. Snowscale started to lick Storm softly. Storm lightly patted her on the head. They were interrupted when I heard a battle cry. I looked for the source. I saw Blackscale running towards Snowshadow and Storm. ''No!'' Blackscale hadn't been introduced to them, so he had no idea who they were, and if they were hostile. Snowshadow saw the threat coming, and wrapped Storm with her body. She placed her within her legs, and wrapped her wings around her. I ran straight to Blackscale. ''Stop Blackscale! Don't hurt them!'' When he didn't stop, I hit him in the side. The impact caused him to go flying about 20 feet across the ground from where I was standing. ''What do you think you're doing! They're intruders! They have to-'' He stopped when he saw who had hit him. ''Nightscale? Don't tell me you've brought another one of your human friends here.'' I could still see signs of anger in his eyes, but he was mostly relaxed, knowing I was here. ''Do you remember the egg Snowscale gave to me the last time I came?'' Blackscale snorted. ''Of course I do! I told her it was a mistake! But she wouldn't listen to me!'' I growled. He didn't even trust me as much now! Probably because I lived with the humans. ''This is your niece, Snowshadow.'' Blackscale looked behind me, at the white and black night fury female. Snowshadow was opening her eyes to make sure that Storm was safe. When she noticed that the coast was clear, she slowly opened her wings to reveal Storm. Storm was scared, even against Snowshadow's stomach. Blackscale growled at me, ''So you did bring another friend! I knew it! You can't leave them alone can you? We're dragons, and they're humans. We can't live together!'' I hissed at him loudly. ''Just let this human child touch your nose, and everything will be answered. Like why Snowshadow's wing is made of wood, or why it's safer with humans.'' Blackscale was furious at me and Storm. Storm was looking away from Blackscale as she approached him. He was still hissing, but once she touched his head, he stopped hissing, and closed his eyes. Moments later, they opened their eyes. Blackscale had no anger left inside of him, just bliss and happiness. I could only tell, because he licked Storm. All of the other dragons gasped at the sight. They knew that out of all the dragons they knew, that Blackscale would never give affection to a human. ''I'm sorry about growling at you. I guess I didn't know your side of the story. Can you forgive me?'' Blackscale said calmly. ''I do.'' Storm said. Storm took her hand off of his head, and backed away to Snowshadow. I took advantage of Blackscale's calmness. ''I know that you hate humans, but at least try to live with them. They don't hurt us, even if we hurt them. They feed us so we don't have to hunt. They let us take care of the eggs. They don't go near them unless you want them to.'' He looked at me slightly angry, but it disappeared when I saw him think about it. ''If I go, the whole clan does too… but if I stay here, we might starve.'' he mumbled to himself. ''We have to go back to the village. You can decide whether to go or not through the night. If you don't come, I won't make you. If you do decide to come, follow my scent.'' I flew off before he could say anything. Storm jumped onto Snowshadow, and they followed all the way back to the village.

The sun was setting by the time we landed in the village. Hiccup ran as fast as he could with his leg towards Storm and Snowshadow. He hugged both of them. ''Where have you been all day!'' He asked them. I nudged him with my head, so he looked at me. ''I know buddy, you were with them. I just want to know where you've been.'' Storm shifted her weight a little and walked forward. ''We went to Toothless' home.'' Hiccup looked at me a little angry, but I ignored it, and licked his face. ''We met Snowscale and Blackscale. They're Toothless' kids, and Snowscale is Snowshadow's mother.'' Hiccup was thinking about something. I could tell. ''Are Snowscale and Blackscale the two other night furies we ran into the day Storm was born?'' I nodded. Storm explained the rest of the day to him. ''I hope they come.'' Hiccup said. He hobbled away, and Storm brought Snowshadow to the nest, and settled down to sleep. I looked into the sky, and just hoped that Blackscale would choose to come here.

I woke up the next day, by someone poking me. The sun was barely up yet, so I guessed it would be Storm. I yawned and stretched out my body. My eyes were still sleepy, but I opened them slowly. They jumped open when I noticed Snowscale. ''What are you doing here!'' I whispered to her. ''Blackscale decided to come! He brought the whole clan!'' She was jumping with excitement. ''Where!'' I asked her. ''They're just outside the village. Most of them didn't feel comfortable coming into the village full of humans.'' I walked to the edge of the village with Snowscale. I used my nose to find them. Snowscale was right. He'd brought the whole clan. They were sleeping in a group. Blackscale was awake, and he was guarding them from predators. ''It's just me Blackscale. And Nightscale.'' Blackscale relaxed from his guard position. ''I'm so happy you chose to come.'' I said to him. ''I only came because we were running low on food in the clan. If you are still alive, then there must be food here.'' I knew that as a leader, he had made a good choice. If he had stayed, the clan could've starved. ''We're going to stay outside of the human village for the night. Snowscale wishes to stay with you, if you don't mind?'' I nodded and turned to Snowscale. ''Come on. I'll show you the nests.'' Snowscale gave one last look to her brother and nodded. Blackscale went back to guarding the others, while I brought Snowscale to the nests. She was walking slowly next to me. I tried making her walk faster, but she refused, and she continued to walk slow. When we were in front of Starkad in the nests, I whispered, ''Don't wake the others. You can sleep by me over here.'' I pointed to the indent in the hay next to Snowshadow. Snowscale was huffing and wheezing with exhaustion. ''Is anything wrong?'' She shook her head slowly. I didn't believe her at all, but I was too tired to argue. I sighed and fell asleep in my nest soon after I closed my eyes.


	11. Blackscale's Decision

I opened my eyes and yawned quietly. I stood up and shook myself. Snowscale was still next to Snowshadow asleep. Storm was next to Snowshadow's belly. I was the first one up, so I went to the trench to find Hiccup, knowing he'd be there, sleeping or awake. He was leaning his body against a rock, and he was drawing in his notebook. I walked over as slowly and quietly as I could. He didn't even know I was there. I looked over the rock, and into his notebook. It looked like an arm, except it was made of wood and metal. I didn't really care about it at the moment, so I leaned closer to his head. I roared into the back of his head, and he jumped up. I tackled him fast enough, that he didn't know it was me. I pinned him down onto his back and looked into his eyes with playfulness. He huffed and tried getting up. I released him and he stood up slowly. He grabbed his fake leg carefully to make sure I hadn't broken it. ''Very funny Toothless. What do you want?'' he said sarcastically. I motioned for him to get on the saddle. He sighed and grabbed his notebook before getting on. We made it back to the village in a matter of minutes. He jumped off once we were on the ground. ''Now, show me what you wanted.'' He said to me. I walked to the nests with him by my side. I snorted at Hiccup quietly to tell him to stay. I went to Snowscale and woke her up. ''What is it?'' She asked drowsily. ''Just get up.'' I said back to her. She heaved her body off the ground with a grunt. I walked back to Hiccup with her following behind me. Hiccup had waited patiently for me to come back. Shock crossed his face when Snowscale came from behind me. Snowscale's pupils got bigger, and she instantly sniffed Hiccup. She pinned him down and started to lick him. ''I remember you too.'' Snowscale got off of him. Hiccup got up and wiped himself off. ''Can you go get Storm please?'' he asked me. I went back to the nests and woke Storm up. She got up and I picked her up and put her on my back. I walked back to Snowscale and placed her on the ground. ''What is it Toothless?'' I motioned my head to Snowscale. She turned around to Snowscale and she closed her eyes. She breathed in deeply and relaxed her body. She placed her hand on Snowscale's head. Storm was letting Snowscale explain why she was here. She opened her eyes and turned her head to Hiccup. ''She came here with the rest of the clan. They're outside the village and they're not really comfortable with humans. They only came, because Toothless said there was enough food to keep them alive.'' Hiccup walked up to Snowscale slowly. ''They might not want to come in, but can we go out to meet them?'' Storm listened to Snowscale for the answer. ''She isn't sure what her brother will think, but you can try.'' Hiccup climbed onto my back and I flew to the edge of the group of Night Furies. Blackscale hissed, but stopped when he realized it was me. Hiccup got off when I touched ground. He walked up to Blackscale cautiously. He hissed at him. ''Don't hurt him Blackscale, or you'll be sorry. This is the leader of the human village. He's the first one to ride a dragon, so I'm pretty sure he won't hurt you.'' Blackscale calmed down. Hiccup walked even closer, so that Blackscale's breath was blowing his hair. ''You're allowed to come into the village. No human will hurt you whatsoever, and if they do, I'll deal with it.'' Blackscale yelled out to the rest of the clan. ''Move out!'' Hiccup got back onto the saddle. I flew next to my son, and we went to the village. We landed in the middle of the village, in the clearing. No other vikings were awake except for Hiccup and Storm. "Where do we sleep?'' Blackscale said hostilely. ''Over here.'' Snowshadow led the way the nests. Storm and Hiccup made more nests, while I talked to Blackscale about how the clan was doing and other things. "They're ready.'' Storm said coming up to Blackscale. He nodded and quietly snorted. The rest of the clan looked nervous. To them, they were in enemy territory. Blackscale settled down into one of the nests, and the clan followed him. They found their own nests, and fell asleep. I noticed that Snowshadow was still slow and tired. ''What's wrong?'' I asked her again. ''I'm fine. Just tired from flying here.'' We all fell asleep next to each other, as a family. Snowfire must be watching us, wishing she could do the same.

I woke up slowly. The sun had come up, and I realized why I had woken up. Hiccup had brought Astrid and Ricket outside to meet my kids. I lifted my head up to see Astrid holding hands with Ricket, as they walked up to Blackscale, who was still sleeping. I quickly stood up and stood between them and Blackscale. If Blackscale were to wake up when they were in front of him, he may get aggressive. Astrid backed away a little. Ricket was more interested in Snowscale, than Blackscale. she was already awake, so she watched Ricket inch closer to her. Snowscale knew that they wouldn't hurt her, so she placed her head on the ground, and allowed Ricket to touch her. She started to purr as Ricket rubbed her head. I heard Storm yawning and stretching behind me. Snowshadow was snoring quietly, while Storm was trying to get out of her embrace. ''Can someone please help me?'' I laughed, but I helped her. I lifted Snowshadow's arm, and Storm got up. ''Thanks Toothless.'' I nodded at her. She saw Ricket rubbing Snowscale's head softly, while Astrid watched her in Hiccup's arms. Storm knelt down beside her sister and rubbed Snowscale too, after getting her approval of corse. Blackscale was starting to fidget in his nest, while Storm moved to sit in front of him. He opened his eyes and saw Storm first. He hissed for a split second, but calmed down when he realized where he was. ''Back away human. I need my space.'' I laughed to myself. Blackscale's personality was just like mine, while his thin body was like Snowfire's. Storm went over to Starkad. She shook her slowly. Starkad moaned and yawned, but she stood up and looked around. She hadn't woken up last night, so she didn't know about Blackscale or the clan. She hissed at Blackscale, who had taken the hiss as a challenge. ''Stop!'' I yelled. Starkad stopped once I said it, but Blackscale kept hissing. ''Stop Blackscale.'' I looked right into his eyes directly. He relaxed his muscles, and looked at Starkad cautiously. ''This is my friend, Starkad. Starkad, this is my son, Blackscale.'' They both still seemed cautious of each other, but Blackscale stopped hissing. ''Where did all of the night furies come from?'' Starkad asked. ''They're all from the clan I was born in, and Blackscale is their leader.'' Skylar woke up after Storm shook her. She didn't react to the night furies like Starkad. She simply asked Blackscale who he was. ''I'm Blackscale, leader of this clan.'' He pointed to the sleeping clan. Skylar walked over to Snowshadow and nudged her side. Snowshadow opened her eyes and looked at her friend. ''Hey Skylar. What is it?'' Skylar was a little uneasy. ''Do you know these dragons?'' she asked. Snowshadow got up and looked to where Skylar was pointing. ''Yeah. That's the clan that most of my family grew up in. Blackscale is my uncle, and Snowscale is my mother.'' Skylar was just more confused, but she didn't keep asking questions. She left for food, while I noticed more of the vikings were waking up. I saw Snotlout come out first. He didn't notice the night furies until he was in the nests getting Raging Inferno. ''Come on Flame, let's go for a ride.'' Raging Inferno woke up and he saw Snotlout first. ''Can I at least get something to eat first? I'm starving.'' Raging Inferno said yawning. ''I remember that voice…'' I turned to Blackscale. ''Raging Inferno!'' Raging Inferno looked out from behind Snotlout. His eyes widened. ''Blackscale? Snowscale? What are you doing here?'' he asked confused, but glad to see them. ''I brought the clan here for food purposes. Why are you here?'' Blackscale said. ''After I left you in the hollow tree, I was captured soon after by the humans. I was used as a training dummy for them, until the day came I was to be killed. It was a puny human. Easy prey, but right before I killed him, Nightscale saved him. He jumped onto my back, protecting the boy. After he was captured, we were put in the same cage, and he told me his side of the story. After that, we defeated the beast together, with the humans. I've been with this human ever since.'' he pointed to Snotlout. Blackscale nodded. Snotlout had turned around and saw the clan, and ran to Hiccup and asked what was going on. I didn't bother to listen. Blackscale had yelled out to the rest of the clan to get up. He wanted them alert, in case the humans went against their word. Hiccup had woken all the vikings up, and told them all at once, why there were more night furies. Storm had stayed in the nests with Snowshadow. ''Where's the food that was promised?'' Blackscale asked. ''The food is over there.'' Storm pointed to the pile. Blackscale walked over and took a sheep. The rest of the clan took one each, and after they took their share, there was still a lot of food left. I decided to take a goat while there was still food left. I settled down next to Blackscale and ate my share. ''I've noticed Snowscale more sluggish than usual. Do you know anything I don't?'' He shook his head. ''I don't know anything I shouldn't. But I have noticed she's getting lazier.'' I tried to think about why this was. ''Has she ever been like this before?'' Blackscale hesitated. ''Only once before. It was right before she found out she was expecting an egg.'' I was surprised, but at least I wasn't worried about her now. ''Do you think she'll tell us when she's ready?'' I asked him. ''I'm pretty sure she will.'' I left to fly with Hiccup soon after. It was so peaceful while in the air. No one to bother us, and nothing to make us feel bad. It was peaceful enough that I forget everything. Letting my mind go blank is the best thing I can do when I'm depressed or nervous. Snowscale and Blackscale were with me now, and that's all that mattered.

About 1 year passed. Snowscale had announced that she was going to lay an egg, while Hiccup tried to persuade the clan to let the humans ride them. The whole clan disagreed, especially Blackscale. But Snowscale was at peace with the idea. She had one condition though. She would only allow Storm to ride her. It made sense, since Storm had ridden Snowshadow for her whole life. Hiccup understood her. He made a saddle similar to Snowshadow's, and let Storm put it on Snowscale.

About a week or so later, I was taking a walk alone in the woods, when I heard someone talking. I walked to the source. It was coming from the trench. I looked in quietly, and saw Blackscale alone with Storm. Blackscale was taking a nap, when Storm moved closer to him. He opened his eyes, and got into a defensive crouch. Blackscale had started to hiss at Storm, when she held her hand out, and closed her eyes. She was in danger, especially if she couldn't see. Blackscale was still hissing at her, and when she moved her hand closer, he snapped at her. I was about to interfere, but Blackscale had suddenly stopped hissing. His eyes were focused completely focused on Storm's eyes, which were now open. Her left arm was on his nose. They kept staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours, but was only seconds. Blackscale huffed. If his personality was like mine, he would have flown away, like I did to Hiccup, but instead, he pushed his head closer to Storm. She rubbed it in return. I couldn't hear anything they were saying, so I inched closer to the edge. They still couldn't see me, so I moved even closer when it was silent. ''Can you forgive me?'' Blackscale asked desperately. Storm nodded slowly. What happened next I thought would never happen. That it was impossible. Blackscale leaned down, and Storm leaped onto his back. Storm placed her hand onto Blackscale's head, as if she were riding Snowshadow. Blackscale flew into the air, and Storm held on. I flew into the air too, and followed them quietly. I noticed that they were flying to the village. We landed in the village, and the night furies from the clan gasped. Blackscale was letting a human ride him, when he said he would never do that. ''What are you doing?'' yelled a young, gray night fury. Storm jumped off of Blackscale, and the young night fury started to hiss at her. He was ready to pounce onto her, but Blackscale got in the way. ''Don't even think about it!'' The young night fury was surprised by his reaction. Storm closed her eyes to concentrate. Calm down Blackscale. He won't try to attack. Blackscale relaxed his muscles and looked at the gray dragon. ''I know what I said. I know that I told all of you, that I'd never let a human touch me, let alone ride me. I know for a fact that this human will not harm us. I'm not sure of any of the other humans though. You don't have to be aggressive towards this human. She is allowed to come within our borders.'' Some of the clan hissed at his new rule, while others, like Moontail, simply started to stare at Storm. I heard someone coming from behind me. I turned to see Snowscale, who I told to stay bed-ridden until her eggs were laid. She had overheard Blackscale's announcement. ''What are you doing up? You're supposed to be in the nests.'' I told her sternly. She replied ''Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. What did you say about Storm?'' She directed towards her brother. Blackscale walked up to his sister. ''She's allowed within our borders.'' Snowscale licked him. ''But only her. She's the only one I trust.'' Snowscale chuckled. ''I'm happy as long as you trust one of them.'' She walked back to the nests where Starkad was. ''Get back into the nest now! Your father told you to stay in the nests until you've laid you're eggs!'' Starkad was worried for her. I could easily tell. Starkad rushed Snowscale back into her nest. Storm was walking towards the rest of the clan, with Blackscale by her side. The young night fury who had confronted them, hissed and backed away from them as they walked into the crowd of dragons. I followed behind Blackscale, in case one of the dragons tried to attack from behind. Blackscale lay down in his nest, and closed his eyes. Storm sat beside him, while I lay down next to her. I was looking out for any aggressiveness in the clan, but the only one a saw as aggressive, was the young gray one. I saw Moontail walking up to us. I stood up and licked her face. ''Can I talk to your friend?'' she asked me. I moved aside, so Moontail could get to Storm. She was still sitting down when my mother walked up to her. Storm knew that my mother wouldn't harm her, so she tentatively reached her hand out. Moontail pushed her nose onto Storm's hand, and then lied down beside me. Most of the clan were staying away from us. I didn't blame them. I saw Snowshadow running up to us with her new friend, Leafclaw, right behind her. They became friends when the clan came to the village. They rarely left each others side. Snowshadow instantly touched her nose to Storm's hand. This became regular, so Snowshadow could see what Storm saw when she was somewhere else. Snowshadow started to bounce around with joy. She was glad that Blackscale had excepted her. Leafclaw was confused. Snowshadow explained what had happened. The green night fury walked up to Storm and licked her. In response, she rubbed his head. I started to get drowsy after Leafclaw and Snowshadow lied down. At least we all slept together as a family.


	12. Mourning

-New Beginning

Not many days after, I was chasing Hiccup through the woods, when I smelt something familiar. "Snowfire?'' Hiccup had vanished in front of me. ''Where are you?'' I tried to find her, but I found nothing. I sat down and waited for Hiccup to come back. Then I saw a faint mist in front of me. It was white, and almost clear. I could still see the trees beyond the mist, but it was blurry. The mist was changing shape. It slowly changed into the shape of a night fury. The mist was becoming more and more solid. When I noticed the slender, white, red-eyed night fury, I ran right up to her and licked her. She started to purr with me. ''Why are you here?'' I asked her. ''Does there have to be a reason?'' she chuckled. ''No. I'm just happy to see you.'' I stared into her eyes. I breathed in her scent deeply. ''I wish you could be with us. It would be heaven if you were.'' Her eyes began to tear. ''At least I can visit you in dreams.'' I purred and continued to lick her. We stood there for hours. I never wanted her to leave again. Snowfire stopped purring suddenly. ''What is it?'' I asked. Her eyes were full of panic. ''What is it?'' I asked again. ''Snowscale…'' I had no idea what she was talking about. ''Is she in danger!'' She shook her head. ''You've got to wake up! Now!'' My eyes flew open, and Snowfire's scent had disappeared. I jumped up instantly and ran to Snowscale's nest. I heard hay being rustled. I relaxed seeing Starkad shifting her weight. Beyond Starkad was Snowscale. I quietly went around Starkad to get to her. I shoved her with my nose. She moaned and yawned. Her eyes opened slowly. 'What are you doing here?'' She sighed. ''I had a dream about Snowfire. She told me that I had to go to your nest. I don't know why.'' Snowscale looked at me like I was crazy. She was about to reply, but she choked on the word, thinking about something else. ''You'll be a great mother. Just like Snowfire.'' Her only reply, was a small squeak of pain. ''What's wrong?'' I asked urgently. ''I don't…. know…'' she choked out. Her whole body shook. Her arms were flailing everywhere. Her breathing became more deep and fast. I looked into her eyes. They seemed as though they were on fire. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if I should try and help her, or go get help. I decided to go get Storm. ''I'll be right back Snowscale. I'm going to go get help.'' I found Storm next to Snowshadow. I ran up to her, and nudged her with my nose. ''Get up Storm!'' I said urgently. She yawned and stretched her arm. ''What is it?'' she asked. ''It's Snowscale! You've got to get up now!'' Storm ran next to me to Snowscale. ''I don't know what's wrong with her!'' I panted to Storm. Storm knelt down in front of Snowscale's head, and placed her hand on Snowscale's nose. Snowscale was still in pain when Storm put her hand on. I looked back to Storm. She was in pain also. She was connected to Snowscale's mind, so she could feel everything she's feeling. I moved Storm's hand off of Snowscale's nose. Storm instantly stopped arching her back in pain. She started panting. ''I don't know what's wrong with her. Usually I can find out, but I don't know this time. It could be anything. You should go get my dad.'' I didn't even wait to decide. All I knew, was that Snowscale was in pain, and I didn't know why. I burst through Hiccup's front door and ran upstairs. He was asleep next to Astrid on his bed. I whimpered to him. I prodded his side continuously until he sat up from his bed. I kept whimpering at him. He got up and followed me. His eyes were still sleepy, but he knew I wanted him to follow. He yawned and walked next to me to Snowscale. Once we entered the nests, Hiccup's eyes flew open. He kelt down next to Storm, and checked Snowscale all over. ''What happened?'' Hiccup almost yelled at me. ''She was fine a couple minutes ago, and then she's like this!'' I answered him. Storm told him. Hiccup checked her head. After investigating her head, he went to her heart and lungs. He said she wasn't physically hurt anywhere important. Then he slowly moved his hands down her side, to see if there was anything else that could tell him what was wrong. He stopped moving his hands, when they came to her stomach. ''It's time…'' he stared at me with the same look he had before Storm was born. It couldn't be! She was a year early! I ran and got Blackscale first. She needed her brother more now than ever. I jerked him awake. He growled at first, but I heaved his body up with my head. ''Fine I'll get up.'' He yawned before he actually looked at my face. My panicked eyes told him all he needed to know. He ran next to me back to Hiccup. ''What happened!'' he yelled. ''She's laying her eggs.'' Storm said back. Blackscale shook his head in denial. ''It's a whole year before they're even due!'' he was worried for his sister now. ''I know! Now we've got to help her!'' Blackscale sat next to her head by Storm, while I went next to Hiccup, near her tail. ''It's gonna be okay Snowscale.'' Hiccup whispered to her. She tried to calm her breathing, to save energy. I stood next to her through the whole night.

The sun had risen before Snowscale had lain 2 eggs. We were all relieved that it was over. I looked down onto Snowscale. She was sleeping now. Laying her eggs had exhausted her. One of her eggs were black, while the other one was a dark purple. The color reminded me of Snowfire's mother, Shininglight. ''We should leave her alone the rest of the day.'' I said to everyone. Blackscale went back to his nest to sleep, while Storm told Hiccup what I had said. He nodded slowly and got up. Storm went back to Snowshadow. I was the only one who slept next to her. I didn't want her to be alone, but I didn't want it to be too crowded here either. I closed my eyes, hoping I would see Snowfire in my dream again. I opened my eyes to see a dense forest in front of me. I knew this was a dream, because I could smell Snowfire. ''Where are you Snowfire?'' I listened for a response. ''Try looking behind you.'' I heard someone laugh from the other direction. I spun around and saw her. ''I'm so proud of you. You've been the best father I've ever known.'' Snowfire licked my head one more time and vanished. I opened my eyes in the real world, and saw Storm. She was sleeping next to me. I picked my body up, and saw Snowshadow on her other side. Storm probably got up and came over here to sleep, and Snowshadow followed. I walked outside and took in a deep breath. It smelt like rain was coming. I looked up and saw clouds in the distance. Other than the smell of rain, it was slightly breezy. At the moment, it was peaceful. Well, at least it was peaceful until I heard someone moving behind me. The sound of footsteps stopped next to me. ''I guess I'll have two brothers or sisters.'' I turned my head and saw Snowshadow. ''I guess so.'' Rain started to fall, and I motioned Snowshadow to follow me back to Snowscale.

-The rain poured outside the nests, so all of the dragons had to stay on the ground until it stopped. A flash of light went through the village, followed by a loud bang. My ears went flattened against my head at the sound. ''Nightscale… Can you come over here please?'' I walked over to Snowscale, who had just woken up. ''Can you keep the eggs warm until I come back?'' I looked down at her two eggs. ''Sure. Take your time.'' She heaved herself up, and slowly walked over to the food pile. I wrapped my tail around the two eggs, and then brought my whole tail against my chest. I hadn't really gotten a lot of sleep the night before, so I let my wings wrap around the eggs, and I slowly started to fall asleep. It had only been a couple minutes before I was woken up. Snowscale would want to sleep with her eggs. I didn't blame her. I opened my eyes and saw a dragon in front of me. I was surprised it wasn't Snowscale, but Blackscale. ''Is something wrong Blackscale?'' I asked. ''No, but I wanted to talk to you about something.'' I started to get up, but then I remembered the eggs. ''Where's Snowscale?'' He motioned his head behind me. I turned my head around and saw her already asleep. I got up and left the eggs wrapped in my tail. ''I would leave those with Snowscale, in case she wakes up, but I'm sure she trusts you with them.'' I thought about it, and kept the eggs with me. Blackscale walked outside of the nests, so I followed. I was careful not to let the eggs hit the ground, so I kept my tail in the air. ''What is it you wanted to talk about?'' He seemed nervous. He looked at the ground. ''I…I.'' he was stuttering. I was getting more and more worried. ''It's okay Blackscale. You can tell me anything.'' He picked his head up, and looked into my eyes for a moment, but then he looked back at the ground. ''I had a dream that I was in a forest. The sun was out and I saw a mist cloud in front of me. Then it slowly became more solid. I was trying to figure out what it was, when I heard someone whisper my name. I almost thought it was the wind. I noticed that the mist had become a night fury, and I started to hiss at them. I thought it was an intruder, but then I stopped hissing, like there was something familiar about her, but I've never seen her before. She said something about Snowscale, but she faded back into a mist before she could finish her sentence.'' His dream sounded too close to mine to be a coincidence. ''Did the night fury have red eyes?'' He snapped his head up. ''Yes. Why?'' Could it have been Snowfire? I wasn't sure, so I continued to ask questions. ''Did she have a thin body?'' I noticed he was getting more nervous. ''Yes. Can you tell me who it was?'' I can't believe it! Snowfire had never shown herself in her own hatchling's dreams until now! They had no idea what she looked like! ''The night fury you saw… was your mother, Snowfire.'' I told him calmly. ''I never thought I'd see her…'' I licked him and licked me back. He started to purr. This was one of those moments that I would never forget. It was the first time my hatchling saw its mother. ''I should go back to the nests to keep Snowscale's eggs warm. You can sleep with us, if you want.'' He shook his head. ''I promised Storm that I'd let her ride me today.'' He ran off to the clan in search for Storm, while I brought the eggs back into the nests. I flopped down onto my nest, and fell asleep the same way I had before Blackscale had woken me up.

A year passed and the clan was adapting to the village life, but most of them still wouldn't even let humans touch them, even if it was Storm. SkyStorm was becoming more and more weak every month. Moontail feared she would be too weak to eat soon. Hiccup tried everything to help her, but her life was fading too fast. She was lying on her death bed. I had visited her every day since she had gotten sick.

Like any other day, I was with Hiccup. We were in the trench. Both of us had no idea what was going on. I was taking a nap on the shore of the pond, while Hiccup was swimming. Although, it was a little harder to steer when he was missing a leg. My nap had been interrupted. I saw Snowscale in front of me when my eyes opened. At first, I thought she was going to tell me that her eggs were hatching, but then I realized that her eggs wouldn't hatch for another 4 or so years. I also knew that she would never leave her eggs, unless it was important. "Its Skystorm!'' I jumped up and rushed to get Hiccup out of the water. ''Hey! What are you doing!'' I had picked up Hiccup by the collar of his shirt, and dragged him out of the water. ''What the heck are you doing Toothless?'' I desperately whined to him and flickered my eyes to my saddle. He quickly jumped on, and Hiccup almost fell off when I took off. I flew faster to the village than normally. Hiccup knew something was wrong. I landed softly and ran to the clan nests. Before I saw Skystorm, I saw my family surrounding her. Moontail, Blackscale, Snowshadow, and Snowscale's ears were all back against their heads, and they were all looking down at their front paws. While I was hesitating from walking towards them, Hiccup jumped off my back. He patted my nose softly, and continued to walk towards the group of dragons. The crowd moved so Hiccup could get to Skystorm. He knelt down next to her, and placed his hands on her chest. I saw his head drop, and then he started to shake his head back and forth slowly. I was frozen where I was standing. I didn't even get to say good-bye to her! I was broken from my trance when Storm came over to touch me softly. She didn't touch me to talk to me, but only to comfort me. Nothing could help me right now. My own grandmother just died, and I wasn't going to stay with everyone else, where a sad aura surrounded them. I angrily flew away from everyone. Tears were in my eyes. I looked down on the crowd around Skystorm's body. Moontail and stayed next to Skystorm, while the rest of them watched me leave. Besides Moontail, the one who looked the most worried about me leaving, was Snowscale. Her eyes said it all. She was sad about Skystorm, but she looked more worried about me than anything else. I landed in the trench and I curled up in the darkest corner, trying to cry myself to sleep. Why did Skystorm have to leave me like Snowfire did? ''Dad? I know you're here.'' Snowscale's voice echoed through the clearing. I wrapped my tail in front of my face. I didn't want her to worry about me. ''Come out dad. Please.'' she asked desperately. I smelt something when I didn't move. ''Snowfire?'' I whispered. I moved my tail from my face, and there was nothing in front of me. The white night fury I loved was nowhere to be seen. ''Where are you Snowfire?'' I whispered again. I saw Snowscale's ears turn in my direction, and she turned her head around. ''Nightscale?'' I sighed. Snowfire had tricked me to give away where I am. She must be worried about me too. I got up and turned my body around, so my back was facing Snowscale. ''We're all mourning over her Nightscale. I know you loved her, but how do you think me and Blackscale feel? Or Moontail? We've only known her for half of our lives, and she was Moontail's own mother!'' I took a deep breath, and then huffed it out, to show her that I didn't feel like talking right now, especially about Skystorm. ''Leave me alone.'' I said sternly enough that Snowscale did not talk to me until the sun was almost down. ''We'd better go back home soon. I need to get back to my eggs, but I won't go if you won't come with me.'' I knew she was telling the truth, and I didn't want her to stay away from her eggs. I sighed and heaved my body off the ground. I was still facing away from Snowscale. I flapped my wings to stretch them, and I took off. Snowscale was right behind me. I knew she loved me, but she should've understood that I didn't want to be bothered.


	13. AN REWRITE

Alright guys, I'm rewriting this story, but A LOT of the storyline is changing too.

Check my profile for it.


End file.
